


【真迹】穿过你的身体

by ZhaoKe



Category: Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoKe/pseuds/ZhaoKe
Summary: 预警：真暗恋幸，忍迹前任，这种背景下的真田x迹部。OOC慎，成人向。





	1. Chapter 1

在迹部景吾的人生当中，能够被称作“窘迫”的时刻，少之又少。

上一次勉强称得上这种感受的场合，还是十多年前，那时他记错了桦地的生日，并且被当事人亲口指出，实在是不可多得的尴尬体验。

但现在的窘迫又不一样了。

没有人拆穿他，可他的眼睛，正几乎控制不住地望向某个人的方向。

“啊啊——迹部桑，犹豫了这么久，不会真的有喜欢的人在我们之中吧？”切原的脸上露出了笑容。

乾推了推眼镜，“28、29……30秒。沉默的时间超过了半分钟，在座的人当中有迹部喜欢的人的概率在90％以上。”

迹部看着桌上正对着自己的啤酒瓶口，又过了几秒，他忽然笑了。

自己居然被这种小事情弄到说不出话，真是不华丽啊。

他一手抚摸着自己的侧脸，同时抬起眼正视某个人，“本大爷喜欢的人？算了，告诉你们也无所谓，这个人就是——”

“是我。”

声音却在意想不到的方向响起。

 

真田弦一郎是被早晨4点的闹铃叫醒的，准确的说，是闹铃先叫醒了他身边的人，然后那个人按掉闹钟，接着又以一种不怎么友好的方式弄醒了自己。

这个方式也算不上粗暴，但是绝对，不怎么友好……

“不要随随便便地就往别人的怀里挤！太轻浮了！”

他忍无可忍地推开怀里的人，然后猛地从床上坐起来。即便是真田，在宿醉加剧烈运动、以及不足4小时的睡眠之后，起床时也不可避免地感觉到一阵眩晕。

真田坐在床边，因为酒精和昏睡变得迟钝的大脑终于后知后觉地意识到了什么。

他没穿衣服，连内衣都没有，有人和他睡在同一张床上，而他刚刚推开那人的时候，指尖留下的触感……

怎么想，也不像是布料。

大约几秒钟之后，气氛忽然凝固了。

“喂喂，不是吧……”

床上的人似乎也意识到了什么，这时在黑暗中出声。

听声音，居然还是男人。

既然对方是男人，真田抱着一星半点“或许什么都没发生”的侥幸，艰难地开口。

“你……”

他的话语终止在对方打开床头灯的开关声中。

“真田？”

对方先叫出了他的名字，真田目不转睛地瞪着他，不只是因为男人身上那些即使在昏暗的床头灯下依然看得清清楚楚的性爱后的痕迹，还有一部分原因，是因为对方这个人。

真田的喉咙仿佛被人扼住，“……迹……部？”

“是本大爷没错。”看清楚面前的人之后，迹部以惊人的速度恢复了常态，或者说从一开始，他就并未失态，“不过真田，你那副仿佛见了鬼的表情是什么回事？该不会以为是我强迫你的吧，啊嗯？”

迹部裸着上身靠在床头，双臂自然环胸，腰以下的部分恰好被毯子盖住，才不至于让气氛太过尴尬。

他这么问的时候，神色坦然，微微皱眉，似乎真的是在因为真田的表情感到不快。

“不，我没有这样想。”真田也从震惊中回过神来，同时在心里补上后半句。

而且现在你我的样子，怎么看，都更像是我强迫了你吧。

“哈啊——”

迹部把打了一半的哈欠憋回嘴里，手掌挡在唇前，他望向窗外想判断现在的时间，却发现天还没亮，单纯靠眼睛并不能准确判断当前的具体时间，于是一边去取床头的手机，一边不自觉抱怨道。

“真是的，现在才几点啊？”

手机上显示的时间：4点12分。

迹部的嘴角似乎在不可见的地方抽动了数下，然后他的话从口中源源不断地吐出，“所以你是定了4点的闹钟吗？十足严苛的作息啊。休息时间不足的话会老得很快吧？真是的，弄得本大爷现在也睡不着了，天还完全是黑的……”

真田坐在床边，对他的一切自言自语都保持沉默，事实上自从他们认识以来，他就很少和这个人讲话，除非是什么不得不讲话的必要场合。

而现在，似乎也算是必要的场合之一。

“迹部。”

真田打算先开口，从迹部的态度里他能感觉到对方在这件事上并不是很在意，但这并不影响他对于这场意外的在意程度。

“其他的事待会儿再说吧。”迹部忽然掀开了毯子，站起身来，“本大爷习惯在起床后洗澡，现在浑身都不舒服，更不想等了。”

他的动作毫无躲避的意思，堂而皇之地裸体在真田面前行走，而他起身的瞬间，在他腰臀处的青色指痕，隐私部位，还有一些难以描述的痕迹和地方被真田尽收眼底，真田的瞳孔顿时收紧，迅速挪开目光之后忍不住出声：“太……了！你没有羞耻心吗？”

“啊嗯？”迹部的声音似乎带着笑意，“羞耻心？那是什么？”

真田不想和他在这种无聊的问题上多费口舌，尽管他现在十分恼火：“……总之，现在你先去洗澡吧！剩下的事待会儿再说。”

迹部拉开套房浴室的磨砂玻璃门，冲着真田打了个响指，“待会儿见。”

 

听着浴室里响起的水声，真田一手扶在太阳穴边，用手指舒缓了宿醉之后的头痛，然后他总觉得现在要做点什么，而不是这么一动不动地坐着。

真田站起身，尝试着打开了房间内的灯，床头灯的亮度与天花板的顶灯根本无法相提并论，打开顶灯的一瞬间，真田就看到洁白床铺上留下的一些与床单颜色不同的体液的痕迹。

这片痕迹基本已经干涸，因为氧气的作用微微泛黄，虽然颜色并不明显，但在此时的真田眼里却显得十分刺目。

一股莫名的恼怒和憋屈涌上心口，啪地一声，真田关掉了所有的灯，整个房间顿时出于一片彻底的黑暗，只剩下浴室里不断的水声。

然后他就听到迹部的抽冷气的声音，紧接着对方忽然提高声音，“真田？你在干什么啊！快点把灯打开。”

“抱歉，一时松懈。”

真田找到了正确的开关，这次他让浴室的灯和床头灯亮着，但关闭了顶灯，顺便用毯子遮住了床垫上他们发生过激烈性爱的痕迹。

做完这一切，他简单地穿上衣服，坐在套房里的藤椅里，思绪总算清晰了一些，不再像刚刚睁眼时的那样迷茫和混乱。

他之所以会出现在这里，和迹部酒后意外的原因，是因为昨晚是圣诞节。

仅仅说是圣诞节，其实有些不太准确，因为圣诞节对于日本人（至少对于他这个日本人）来说并不是个十分重要的节日，但这个不太重要的节日已经足够成为理由，聚齐一些许久不见的少时伙伴。

如果是普通的同学会，不至于会夸张到请校外的人来，但是不巧，主办这次聚会的人是向来夸张的迹部景吾。

这位曾经年少时的网球部长，现在众望所归地成为了金融界中举足轻重的商业巨头之一，而这个巨头有足够的能力找到所有他想找的人，并且把他们聚集在一起。

于是选在圣诞节，冰帝、立海大、青学的几十人，在将近阔别十年之后，又一次相会了。

这场聚会令人吃惊的没有一个缺席的人，每一个熟人都按约定出现在聚会上，大多数人都有着令人意外的变化，也有些人几乎是完全没变，他在聚会中见过了每一个曾经熟悉现在又觉得多少有些陌生的人，然后意料之中地，遇到了幸村。

“好久不见，真田。”  
“好久不见。”

他知道幸村现在的工作是设计，主要负责的设计内容大概是广告一类的，但他除了问候之外别无其他的话可说，只好问，“最近，还好吧？工作会很忙吗。”

“算不上忙，但是会有很多突然的加班，”幸村笑了笑，“空闲的时间太难捕捉了，真是不好意思。”

不好意思？

察觉到真田的不解，幸村迅速说：“嘛，没什么。说起这个，作为刑警的真田应该会比较累吧？而且似乎也是非常危险的工作，要多多保重。”

被对方直接说出自己目前所在的职业，倒是有一点意外，真田原本没有表情的脸因为这句话稍微柔和了一些，而且这也是一句很好回应的话。

真田点头，“当刑警确实有一些不可避免的危险。不过我不会有一丝松懈，因此也会尽可能的避开风险。”

“哈哈哈，你还真是老样子啊，真田。”

他与幸村交谈了一会儿，就被发现他们的切原打断，然后一直也没有机会再重新单独相处。

再到最后，许多人都在久别重逢的喜悦中喝多了酒，纷纷失去理智，出格之处数不胜数，就连一向严苛的真田，都在最后关头被立海大众人以车轮战的方式灌醉了。

再醒来时——就变成了现在这样。

迹部洗澡时的身体轮廓投影在磨砂玻璃上，看得出他正在擦洗身体，真田再度觉得视线无处可放，匆匆避开之后，心里的那种愤怒和憋屈感卷土重来，让他的呼吸都不自觉停滞下来。

片刻后，真田长长呼出了一口气。

果然，他还是接受不了，这个事实。

和迹部酒后乱性了的事实。

因为他很清楚，自己不是同性恋，即便他喜欢过……或者说，目前还在依旧喜欢着幸村，而除了幸村之外，真田并未对任何其他人动心，所以他不认为自己是同性恋。

但迹部不一样。

身为金融巨头之一的迹部财团的社长，他的一切都被媒体所关注，他身上聚焦的视线数量不可想象，而这些眼睛极尽所能地寻找着他的秘密，而他本人对此更是毫无遮掩，大方展示给所有人看，他所自信的、自己完美的一切。

说到迹部景吾的性向这个话题，现在可能都有点过时了。

这个热点被关注得最密切的那段时间，是两年前，在迹部和忍足结束了八年恋爱关系的时候。那个时候迹部的感情问题连着一个星期被轮番登上娱乐杂志，就连迹部有意压制忍足的隐私信息也被曝光了不少。冰帝网球部毕业时的合影照被各个媒体刊登在报刊上，用粗线条圈出照片上站在一起的忍足和迹部，并配以文字说明：迹部景吾和他的男朋友（忍足）。

八年的恋人忽然分手，这件事别说是发生在迹部身上，就算是一个普通的朋友说他谈了八年的男朋友分手了，也足够让人关注。

所以当时这件事闹得沸沸扬扬，讨论范围甚至延伸到了刑警队的办公室里，当时作为副队长的真田狠狠训斥了工作时间聊八卦的下属，但等到下班回家，在报刊亭等电车时，他也买了一份在封面就提到此事的杂志。

事实证明他不该买这份杂志，因为报道的内容里真实的部分少得可怜。

杂志中的内容在笔法上非常夸张，捕风捉影、真真假假，说得煞有其事，对于工作是刑警的真田来说它的矫饰一览无余。在阅读杂志时，他刻意避开了媒体夸张的部分，但总体看下来，有一点毋庸置疑：在当时，一向高调的迹部少见地对此事避而不谈，甚至取消了原本在行程安排里的度假，很大可能是为了避媒体的风头。

在那之后，在杂志编辑的笔下，迹部的绯闻男友和女友基本没断过，逐渐的，人们也淡忘了曾经在加粗标题中出现过的忍足，迹部的形象也从一个拥有将会结婚的男朋友的同性恋，变成了男女不忌的风流人物。

说到忍足。

真田记得自己昨晚确实见过忍足，虽然没有打招呼，但他确实来了。

这个认知让他心里又一次微妙的不太舒服，这两个人分手之后能够和平共处？不……也不像是和平共处，至少他昨晚没有看到忍足和迹部说话。但是他并不是会注意这些琐事的人，也就是说，即使两人昨晚是有接触过的，他也有很大可能并没有注意到。

如果不是这场意外，恐怕他压根想不起来，迹部和忍足之间还有过什么深刻的牵扯。

这时，浴室里的水声忽然停了。

真田抬起头，两分钟后，迹部穿着浴衣出来，失去定型的头发垂在脸颊边，他正在试图用毛巾包起头发，然后一边走，一边有少量的水从他的小腿滑落下去，最后迹部坐在了床上，正好和真田面对面。

“现在可以说了。”迹部开口，他的神态看起来十分轻松，甚至还有些惬意，与刚刚回忆起大量往事的真田的神色完全不同，他继续说，“或者说，你也要去洗个澡？”

想起刚刚迹部在浴室里透过磨砂玻璃的身影，真田摇了摇头，“不了。”

迹部一手托着腮，露出一个十分符合真田记忆里的，属于迹部景吾的那种笑容。

“本大爷想先听听你的看法，怎么样？”


	2. Chapter 2

“我的看法？不太明白你想要听什么类型的看法。”

真田直截了当地开口，几秒后，他似乎觉得这样的回答太过简单，又补充了一句，“不过非要说的话，我不是会随便和别人做这种事的人。”

对于这方面，别说是不随便，甚至说是“纯洁”，这种用词都不算过分。

话一出口，他看到迹部的眉尖极轻地颤动了一下，心中出现了一点不易察觉的危机感，果然，迹部很快挑了挑眉，交叠起双腿，手臂环胸看着他。

“随便？你是在暗示本大爷滥交吗，啊嗯？”

每次和这个人说话，真田都会感到不同程度的费力或者轻微头痛，如果可以的话，他绝对会选择不和他交流，然而这件事实在不能求助他人，更不能视而不见，那么，也只有直接面对了。

“我没有这么说。”

真田的双眼直直对上迹部的，此时此刻，他们之间的气氛几近剑拔弩张，仿佛他们之间不是刚从一张床上爬起来，而是在战场上遇到了身处敌人阵营的对方。

显然，迹部也察觉到了这太过锐利的氛围，他笑了一下稍微缓解这种低气压，调整了一个稍显轻松的坐姿。

“没有就没有吧，本大爷不是会在意这种小事的人。而且也没必要这么严肃吧？我们只是上了床而已——这又不是什么见不得人、或者不可饶恕的事。对吧，真田？”

他说得轻松，其实心里也明白。这的确不是什么见不得人还是不可饶恕的事，但也绝对不是动动嘴巴能立刻就毫无芥蒂地放下的。

真田毕竟是他年少认识、算不上熟的人，和这样的人意外滚上了床，以后两三次内见面的场合都会变得有些微妙。他生平极少体会到“尴尬”这个词的具体含义，包括现在，尴尬的感觉不明显，但是和真田对峙的这种场合也确实不是他喜欢的场面。

如果非要用一个词来概括的话——麻烦。

他不是畏惧麻烦的人，但也不意味着愿意被麻烦缠身。

而且同时的，不知道该是庆幸还是什么，迹部心想，还好他们不熟，来往的场合几乎为零，也不用担心这件事影响到今后的相处，如果现在滚到床上的是他和手冢……他在想什么啊？！

“咳……！”

迹部自己先出了声，他发觉真田又一次沉默了，索性自己拿回了这次谈话的主导权。

和曾经认识的人发生了意外事件，这件事可大可小，最重要的还是取决于双方。

“完全不想回应吗？算了，也不是什么重要的事。我就直说吧——本大爷的态度是，当做什么都没发生。”

一贯的强势。

真田看了他一眼，说道，“我也是这么想的。”

“Nice choice.”迹部打了个响指，露出自信力十足的笑容，“事情完美解决了。”

 

然而现实是真正的打脸高手，接下来发生的事很快就给了这句“完美解决”一个响亮的耳光。

发生意外的第二天早上，他们一拍即合，决定将这件事当做从未发生，然后就自然而然地退房离开，各自去了该去的地方，同过去的十年一样，再没有任何私下联系。

所以一个月后，从助理小姐的手中接过真田的电话时，即便是迹部也小小的吃了一惊。

“这边是迹部。”  
“是我，真田弦一郎。”

迹部的表情一瞬间有些微妙，他抬眼示意助理小姐先离开，留下一个安静的环境，之后才缓缓开口：“……真田？为什么你会打电话过来？”

“因为没有储存你的私人电话，只好在上班时间打到办公室来。打扰了。”

声音在电话的另一头响起，他没说出口的话还有：至于中间周转了几个分部和助理的电话这样的细节，就没有必要再告诉你了。

“不……没什么。”迹部直觉有不好的事情发生，他抬起手腕看了看表，“比起这个，你会打电话过来，是出什么事了？”

真田的声音低了几分，“上次我们过夜的那间酒店……发生了命案。”

迹部在真田看不到的地方挑了挑眉，“命案？距离我们上次见面，已经差不多在一个月以前了吧。如果是当晚的案子，你可别告诉本大爷，受害人过了一个月才被发现，嗯？”

“很不巧，事实如此。”

“……啧。”迹部站起身，用肩膀和侧脸夹着电话，空余的两手从衣架上取下西装外套，“说吧，要本大爷做什么？”

真田：“大概要麻烦你现在来警局一趟了，录一遍口供，还要作为不在场证明的人证。”

“不在场证明——？”迹部似笑非笑地“嗤”了一声，“不是吧，本大爷难道被列为怀疑对象了吗？死者是谁，是认识的熟人吗？”

“不，不是你。”

真田说：“被怀疑的，是我。”

 

“迹部先生吗？真田副队长让我在这里等您，请跟我来。”说话的是一个警员。

“嗯，多谢。”

警局的规模比他想象中的要小，迹部走上楼梯时这么想着，然后等他跟着那位警员走到二楼时，在走廊里碰见了真田。

迹部自然地停下脚步，“现在怎么样了？”

真田看着来人，他穿着一身精致整齐的套装，整个人看起来精神饱满，身材挺拔地站在不远处，迹部的样子与警局的审讯室格格不入。

但现在也管不了这么多了，真田摇了摇头，“我们两个人要分开单独做记录，关于那天晚上具体做了什么，待会儿全部说实话就好。”

“全部都说？”迹部确认了一遍。

真田抿了抿嘴唇，“全部。”

 

走进所谓的单人审讯室，房间内部意外的明亮，所有的基础设施也很干净，没有异味，也许有人特意打扫过了。

迹部拉开椅子坐下，这时候他还有心情开个玩笑，向着对面的警员伸了伸双手：“要铐起来吗？”

警员的样子看起来还很年轻，被迹部说得稍微一愣，他自然清楚自己面前坐着的人是谁，略感不好意思地说：“这个……不用。直接开始吧，我来问问题，迹部先生回答就可以了。可以吗？”

“可以。”

警员打开三脚架上用来录制口供视频的dv，清了清嗓子。

“请问您的名字是？”  
“迹部景吾。”  
“年龄呢？”  
“25岁。”  
“目前的住址是？”  
“最近的话是在港区内。”  
“您的职业呢？”  
“直接看这个吧。”  
迹部从上衣口袋拿出一张名片，向着他的方向推过去。

“这样啊……好了，基本信息的询问先到这里，接下来要进入正题了。请问迹部先生，12月25日的晚上23点之后，到26日凌晨7点前的这段时间，您在做什么？”

迹部意味不明地笑了一下，“那段时间，我和真田在一起。真田弦一郎。”

 

“当时的同学会有不少人在场，包括餐馆门口的监控，大概都可以证明我们的离开时间。那天晚上我们都喝多了，他醉的程度应该比我轻，房间也是他开的。对于从聚会到酒店的路上我完全没有记忆，能想起来的所有，都在酒店的房间里了。”

“嗯……那就只说你记得的事吧，请详细点，但要绝对真实和准确哦。”

真田稍微皱了皱眉，几秒后，才下定决定地开了口。

 

“做……做了那种事？！”

年轻的警员直接站了起来，椅子在地上摩擦撞出不小的声响。

“不用这么夸张吧？”迹部抱起手臂，“如果可以的话，本大爷也不想就这么讲出来，但是这就是事实啊。”

警员有些尴尬地重新坐下，“抱歉，失礼了……我可能要出去一下，您留在这里稍等片刻，我很快就回来。”

“请便。”

大约十几分钟后，刚刚出去的警员回来了，迹部注意到他耳根通红，然后这个年轻人在迹部面前重新坐下，低着头说。

“实在不好意思，根据科长的意思，关于你们那天晚上做的事，我可能要问一些具体的问题……”

 

“真田君，接下来我要问你一些私密的问题，关于那天晚上的性行为，请你如实回答。第一个问题，是谁主动的？”

“是我。”

“那么，请描述你当时这种‘主动’的行为，要求你知道的吧，请尽可能地详细。”

 

“那天晚上啊……真田醉得太厉害了，当然，本大爷也没好到哪去就是了。我原本是打算放下他就走的，但是和他一起倒在了床上，然后就再没起来了。”

“是……是。请你……请你再详细地说一下，你们具体是怎么做的……”

看着对面警员通红的脸，迹部反而有些不放心，“你没问题吧？这些问题对你来说太过难以启齿的话，干脆换个人过来，我无所谓。”

警员尴尬地回应道：“没关系，我可以的……谢谢迹部先生的关心。”

迹部嗤了一声：“本大爷可不是在关心你啊！我是担心因为你的原因，该问的没问清楚，最后导致这次不在场证明无效，到时候岂不是很麻烦，啊嗯？”

警员：“……”

 

“按照真田君的说法，应该是你对迹部景吾使用了比较粗暴的方式吧？那么有什么可以证明这个情节的事实吗，比如说痕迹还是伤疤一类的？”

真田不悦地皱了皱眉，“在我的记忆里，没有明显伤口。而且无论再怎么严重的皮下伤痕，也不可能留到一个月后吧？”

“说的也是呢。”头发稍长的警官翻看着手中的记录本，继续道，“然后，下一个问题，真田君和迹部君，是恋人吗？”

“不是。”

“这个问题回答得很斩钉截铁啊，”从他的语气中，真田听出了揶揄，紧接着这个人继续问道，“但是以我的了解，真田君应该也不是会寻求性伴侣的人吧？”

“嗯。”

“所以……那天晚上就是你们第一次做了？”

“是的。”

“好，那么请考虑一下我接下来所说的话的可能性，既然真田君从来没有和他做过，而且当时又是喝醉酒的情况下，那么当天晚上和真田君发生关系的对象……并不是迹部君呢？”

 

“哈？你们这是什么问题啊，本大爷怎么可能连和自己做的对象都搞不清楚？”

面对迹部一脸不可思议的表情，警员也觉得这个问题实在是蠢极了，但这是他收到的上级的命令，他自然没有办法回绝，只能像个笨蛋一样硬着头皮问出这种问题，果然，对方也对这个问题觉得很无语。

“抱歉，这是按规定一定要问的，请您配合我们的工作。迹部先生的这句话，我可以认为你是确定了吧？”

“确定。本大爷很确定，那天晚上和我在酒店里的人是真田。”

 

“不是别的人，确实是他没错，是迹部景吾。”

“是什么让你如此坚定呢？”

“……前一天晚上，我们在一个聚会中喝醉，他送我到酒店。第二天凌晨四点钟左右，我们又在同一张床上醒来，而且他和我的身上都有发生过性行为的痕迹，这个我已经说得很清楚了。”

“可是就算你这么说，还是没有证据啊……一个月前酒店当晚的监控已经删除了，只有你和迹部君的出入记录，如果你不能提供确定的证据的话，光是口供比较吻合的话，恐怕不够洗清你的嫌疑呢。”

“……”

真田一时无言，被对方挑刺到了这个地步，他已经基本可以确定，自己是被一些不在明面上的东西刻意为难了，面对存心阻碍进程的记录员，他也不知道自己还能说出什么来，因此只好沉默。

“已经两个小时了……该问的也差不多了，那就先到这里吧，真田君。”

“嗯，辛苦了。”

真田转头离开了审讯室。

出去后不久，他看到迹部也推门走了出来，对比起自己的一脸严肃，迹部的神色轻松，完全没有被关在房间里被人追问两个小时的感觉。

看着他向自己走来，真田忍不住板着脸问：“发生了什么让你开心的事吗？”

开心？

迹部摸着下巴道：“那个警员……一开始让本大爷‘说得具体一点’，到了后面又说‘够了，可以不用这么具体’。这好像还不足以让本大爷开心吧。”

真田：“……你到底都说了什么。”

迹部神色坦然：“当然是发生了什么，就说了什么。怎么，你以为本大爷会添油加醋，啊嗯？”

……其实某种程度上来讲，光是这种坦诚，也杀伤力巨大了。

真田不打算再继续这个话题，“算了，就这样吧。”

迹部挑了挑眉，“我看你倒是情绪不高啊，怎么了，特意叫本大爷跑一趟过来，可别告诉我这是白费功夫，真田？”

“也不至于完全没用。只是要完全洗清嫌疑，大概还缺少决定性的证据。”真田试着开口，“证明我们……确实做过那种事。”

“这种事情能有什么证据？做过一次而已，没有视频也没有……”

说到这里，迹部的话忽然停了一下，似乎是想到了什么，他的手指无意识地抚摸着自己的下唇，“伤痕的话，算吗……？”

“伤痕？”真田忽然睁大双眼，他抬手抓住迹部的手臂，“在哪里的伤痕？”

两个人平时从未有过这种肢体接触，忽然被抓住手腕，迹部反而显得有些不自在，他挡开真田的手，然后退开半步拍了拍自己的肩膀，“是肩胛附近的位置。当时医生说可能会留下疤痕，不过本大爷没放在心上，这种小伤……也不知道现在还有没有留着印记。”

“居然到了会留疤的程度吗……”真田回过神来，诚恳地向着迹部低下头，“弄成这个样子，真的很抱歉。不过，那是什么样的伤口？”

迹部看了他一眼，没好气地说：“是你这家伙的牙印！”

如果是齿痕的话，和牙齿纹做个比对，或许作为证据来讲更有说服力。

“这样。能给我看看吗？”

“可以是可以……”

 

迹部景吾站在烟味混合着其他气味的男厕所的隔间里，和真田面对面站着，两个人面面相觑。

厕所的隔间一个人用绰绰有余，两个人、而且是两个身材的描述词都与娇小无缘的男人挤在一个隔间里，自然而然地，略显拥挤。

“……”

迹部似乎想说什么，但是又没有开口，只是背过身去，快速脱下了外套放在真田手里，然后又拉下领带，解开了衬衫的扣子。

在这种环境里，显然他不想多说一句话。

衬衫从他肌肉紧实的肩膀滑下，露出鲜少被阳光照顾到的白皙后背，迹部动了动左肩，言简意赅地开口。

“这里，看到了吗？”

真田目不转睛地盯着他肩胛的凹陷处，几乎是立刻，他就在迹部裸露的皮肤上看到了一圈淡淡的齿痕，疤痕的样子还很新，看起来的确是近期留下的。

“看到了。”

迹部一言不发地穿上衣服，紧紧地闭着嘴，这对真田来说是他罕见的臭脸，迹部这个人虽然自大，但却很少有甩脸色的时候给别人看，不，准确地说，是经常在笑着才对。

什么事惹到他了？

真田跟着他出去，迹部的领带还装在口袋里，似乎没准备系上，而迹部离开洗手间的之后，又往外走了几步，猛地吐了一口气出来。

真田的脚步停住。

他眼看着迹部从随身携带的包里拿出一瓶香水，举止夸张地在脸前的空气喷了两下，又在那阵香雾里走了一个来回，然后再回头时，他的表情又变回了平时的迹部。

“喂喂，真田，你们警局里洗手间的味道，一直这么自由的吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

从鉴定科采样之后，两个人一起走出警局，等他们到了外面看到天色，才意识到现在已经不早了。

“路灯都亮了啊，居然花了这么长的时间。”

迹部没有再系上领带，但是现在夜晚降临，气温下滑，敞在空中的脖颈皮肤难免感到有些发凉，他伸手紧了紧两边衬衫，又说：“这下就没问题了吧？有齿纹对比的话，嗯？”

真田看着他拉衬衫的动作，但只是简短地说：“嗯，大概。”

从命案闹出的被怀疑风波中抽身，现在两个人一起站在路边，真田冷静的思绪才逐渐分出了一部分，用以处理他现在心中的情绪。

刚刚为了洗清嫌疑，他和迹部两个人，在他平时相处的同事面前，事无巨细地说了那天晚上他们一夜情的全部过程。

一件原本在二人共识下“当做没发生过”的事，在这种情况下如果还要坚持认为不存在，说实话，那就有些自欺欺人了。

和迹部景吾酒后乱性了这件事，在真田的角度看来，给他带来的感受相当微妙。

就算是做梦也不会想到，他会有和迹部肉体纠葛的一天。

毕竟这个人，与他完全是两个世界的人。

他对于迹部的印象不多，这个家伙还是初中生的时候爱出风头的程度惊人，无论到哪里都是视线焦点，每次站在网球场上，那些极其高调、甚至可以说是浮夸的表演，都让他心里闪过一句：

这个人，真是……

真是什么？

他始终没有给这个句子安上合理的答案。

十年后的再次相逢，真田看得出，比起曾经高调却又单纯的那个迹部，如今的迹部内敛了许多，华丽的外表下让他站在高处却不会有丝毫撼动的，是一颗坚定的心。

然而，“收敛”与“改变”，又是两种意义上完全不同的词。

想起迹部话里时不时还会脱口而出的“本大爷”，一闪而过的响指，还有举手投足之间，无一不在与十年前那个一呼百应的冰帝之王的影子重叠。

他变得成熟了，但从未变成另一个人。

打断他这些想法的是迹部忽然晃了一下的身体。

真田迅速回过神来，侧目去看身边的人，只见迹部已经很快闭上了嘴巴，向他挑眉：“怎么，你以为本大爷会打那种不华丽的喷嚏吗？那你可就大错特错了。”

真田看了他一眼，一言不发。

迹部见他没说话，自觉没趣地撇撇嘴，缓缓哈了一口气暖暖逐渐变冷的双手，之后又习惯性地单手叉腰，转向对方的方向，“所以，本大爷到底要陪你站到什么时候啊？就在这种路边？”

真田拿出手机，看了看时间，已经是晚上七点四十了。

“不，因为今天麻烦你特意跑一趟，我请你吃饭。”

顺便，把这件事彻底解决。

“要来吗？”

倒是没想到真田会主动说出这样的话，迹部挑了挑眉，随后露出一个略显嚣张的笑容。

“当然。”

 

看着一身高档西装的迹部在充满和风的屏风后面跪坐下来，真田感觉这场面有些说不出的违和。

菜单摆在他的面前，迹部又说：“本大爷以前没来过这里，你来负责点菜。”

真田“嗯”了一声之后接过菜单，一边翻看一边说：“我还以为，你会说：你从来只吃西餐。”

迹部响亮地“哈”了一声，曲起一条腿垫在手臂下面，指腹漫不经心地摩挲过自己右眼下的泪痣，他的表情看起来有些皮笑肉不笑，“在你眼里，我是那种会对别人的款待挑三拣四的粗鄙之徒吗，嗯？”

“粗鄙不至于，但说自大狂妄的话，我确实有这么觉得。”真田压根没有抬头。

“哈哈哈——！”迹部闻言大笑起来，故意歪了歪身体做出幅度较大的动作，吸引真田抬头看着他，他在目光中抬起下巴，“本大爷难道没有自大和狂妄的资本吗？”

真田合上菜单，“有资本，但是没有必要。少了那些在人前浮夸的炫耀，你也依旧是你。”

“不，本大爷完全不这么觉得，”迹部毫不客气地反驳了他，“如果不站在人群视线的中心，Atobe——就不是Atobe了。”

这句话，不仅仅是代表迹部景吾这一个人说的，Atobe这个词，可以指迹部这个人，也可以说迹部的整个家族，甚至于庞大的迹部财团全上下。

迹部家族企业文化的核心，基本都被这一句话而囊括了。

是拼搏，争做第一，耀眼，还有绝对不容置疑的统治地位，如同兽群中的狮子，整个迹部家里的每一个人的一生，都在用行动贯彻这句话。

然而真田不买他的账，“‘站在人们视线的中心’，或许这种事能带给公司一些收益，但除此之外，有的是事半功倍的方式。你独独选择这一种——它能带给你什么？”

“当然是绝对的愉悦。”迹部回答的速度飞快，几乎是不经过任何思考的，他笑得很自信，“完美的人生自然要接受所有人的目光。可以是羡慕，也可以是考验，如果不被人人用眼睛考量的话，又有什么资格自称‘完美’——？”

他笑起来的样子堪称耀眼，真田一时想不出用什么话回复他，好在他不用继续想了，服务生礼貌地敲了两声，随后推开日式包间的平移门。

“两位客人，这是餐前茶点。”

“看起来还不错。”阅尽琳琅美食的迹部景吾看着案桌上的精致餐品，给出了这样的评价。

真田的表情中却完全看不出他有被这句很给面子的话取悦到，只是简短地提醒，“那就好，直接开动吧，不必客气。”

 

进餐的过程很安静。

由于二人从小到大的家教影响，显然他们都很认同食不言的礼仪，以至于直到最后的甜品上来时，他们都没有来得及对今天所发生的事多谈论半句。

因为樱花羊羹那种剔透的卖相，从外形上就先取得了迹部的好感，寒冷的冬日很容易让人对甜食产生依赖感，他并不抗拒本能，将碟中的四块精致的甜点依次吃完，外加额外热量的一杯焦糖茶，吃完这些，迹部心满意足地用手帕擦拭干净唇边的残渣，然后才望向对面的真田。

不知什么时候，他已经停止了进食，正一言不发地等着迹部，没有发出一点声音。

见到迹部擦嘴角的动作，真田的坐姿略显放松，神色也柔和了几分，“吃完了吗？那我要开始说正事了。”

他所谓的正事，其实还是那次让他耿耿于怀的意外而已。

迹部心里觉得有些好笑，不自觉弯了弯嘴角，尽管他不知道这种笑点具体来自哪里。

迹部说：“你讲。”

“在此之前，我要先说另一件事。”

“嗯？”

接下来，他就看到真田皱着眉头，以一种“今天华尔街股市崩盘”的语气说出那句让他久久不能忘怀的话。

“那是我的第一次。”

“……！”

迹部发誓，如果不是他的口腔里没有任何东西，他当时一定会毫无风度地喷出来。

这个人多大了？和自己应该是同龄吧，二十五岁？处男？认真的吗？

似是察觉到迹部的震惊，真田有些不悦地皱了皱眉，“……我不觉得，没有性经历是什么值得羞愧还是炫耀的事。”

言下之意，你的反应太夸张了。

“不，你可能误会了……本大爷在意的不是这个。”迹部看似冷静地说，然后又以一种轻佻中带着不可置信的声音继续道，“……不是，我还是不太相信。处男的话，那个时长也太夸张了吧？虽然本大爷喝醉了，但直觉还是很准的，至少超过了一小时吧？你射了几次……”

即便是真田，与迹部直言性爱时长也会觉得尴尬，他在迹部“三次还是四次”的询问中重重地咳了一声，强行打断了他的话：“这个不是重点！”

“那，什么才是重点？”

迹部有些不解，他觉得今天的真田和以往不太一样，虽然他和这个人接触不多，但在他的记忆中，真田显然不是这样不爽快的人，说话吞吞吐吐，是有什么难言之隐？

听了他的问话，真田调整姿势，然后端正地跪坐在迹部面前，这个动作让迹部眯起了眼睛，紧接着，真田说道：

“因为牵扯到命案的关系，这场意外已经不可能不被除我们之外的任何人知道了，甚至在之后，你可能还要作为证人而出席法庭。”

“法庭？为什么会这么麻烦？”迹部皱眉，“受害者到底是谁，到了要出庭的程度，已经不仅仅是出现在犯罪现场这种事了吧，难道你还有杀人动机吗？”

真田说：“死者是以前有过恩怨的犯人，但是三个月前已经刑满出狱了，按理来说，我确实有犯罪动机。”

“但你也有不在场证明。”

犹豫了几秒，真田决定实话实说，“还有一些其他的原因，我大概得罪了系统公安里的什么人，这次录口供你应该也察觉到了，对方并不把这件事当做走流程，而是非常认真。”

“得罪了人？说出来，那个人的名字。本大爷有办法让他被停职。”

真田看了一眼满脸都是自信和把握的迹部，冷冷地说：“我不喜欢动用这种方式解决问题。而且，我也不知道那个人具体是谁。”

“哈。连具体得罪了谁都不知道？”迹部笑了一声，他毫不留情地指出，“最喜欢说着‘不要松懈’的真田，在这种场合倒是意外的糊涂啊。”

他没有理会迹部的调侃，而是严肃地说道：“虽然这件事已经被其他人知道了，但是即便如此……”

真田顿了顿，他直视着迹部的眼睛，吐字清晰，“即便如此，我还是希望，迹部，你能对这件事保密。”

其实这种事，即便没有真田的要求，迹部也不可能大大咧咧地对着随便什么其他人说出口，作为迹部财团的最高管理者，常年出现在金融和娱乐版块上的迹部，和谁上过床这种新闻，当然还是越少越好。

他看得出，真田的请求仅此而已，今天弯弯绕绕了一大圈，甚至还吃了一顿长达两个小时的晚餐，也不过是这一句话的铺垫。

如果迹部干脆地答应，那么这件事从此结束，变成二人和警局之间共同的秘密，至于其他的麻烦，真田自己一定会积极地处理。

但是——

绕了大半天，只为了这么一句话？

以迹部的敏锐不可能察觉不到这场委婉之后的含义，而他所察觉到的东西，让他忽然感到不太痛快，因此他干脆地放弃了最便捷的选项，而是选择故意拉长了对话。

“为什么？在本大爷看来，你是那种正经到了严肃古板的男人吧。既然做了就是做了，为什么不承认？这可不像你的作风啊，真田。”

真田一愣，他没想到迹部会说出这种话，但是也隐约预感到了这件事不会这么顺利的解决，他皱起眉，可毕竟有求于人，因此只是嘴巴动了动，什么也没讲出来。

他的沉默丝毫没有让迹部感到舒心，反而那种不痛快的感觉越发明显，迹部一向口才很好，而这个特长在此时更是表现力十足。

“绕了一整天，最后只说出这么普通的一句话，是你觉得本大爷会出去把这件事随便乱讲吗？是什么让你有了这样的看法？”

真田依旧沉默，如果说刚才他还是忍着不说，到了现在，却是真正的无话可说。

迹部的嘴角还勾着笑，但双眼已经不再带有笑意，这是一个教科书级别的冷笑，而他的语气也近乎讽刺，“哈——让我猜猜，是因为我是同性恋？还是因为发生意外之后，本大爷没有和你一样露出那种震惊又懊悔、甚至还有嫌弃的表情，所以你就合理地推测：对于这次意外，我很心甘情愿吧？”

是他在咄咄逼人，可现在的场景，却让迹部感到自己正在被什么东西羞辱着。但他无暇分心去思考这种感觉会出现的理由，因为想说的话已经脱口而出。

“怎么了，特意在谈话前加上一句‘我还是第一次’，本大爷总感觉你的话没有说完啊，应该说成‘我还是第一次，和你这种人不一样’才对吧？所以，你到底……”

“迹部，你不是这么刻薄的人。”

忽然响起的一句话，让迹部的长篇大论忽然顿住，真田的双眼毫无动摇地看着他的，然后真田不带任何感情地、近乎尖锐地指出：

“是什么让你这么恼怒、以至于失去了平时的理智？你应该很清楚，我提出请求的方式或许正式了一点，但这仅仅代表我很重视这件事而已。”

“真正惹怒你的根本不是我，而是你自己。”

他极少会有在辩论中输给对方的时候，更何况对方还是，不善言辞的真田。

但是他无疑被戳中了弱点、亦或是被称为软肋的东西，他不确定真田是否发现了，但这无疑已经揭露了痛处，因为真田的一句话，迹部的脸色顿时有些发青的苍白，他沉默着与真田对视了半分钟左右，忽然站起身来。

“刚刚是本大爷失态了。你放心，我不会说出去的。多谢你的晚餐，再见。”

他的语气冰冷且直接，显然连伪装都不屑于演了。

迹部正准备绕开面前的案桌，而他起身的一瞬间，天花板的吊灯忽然晃了两下，同时他也感觉到一阵熟悉的失去平衡感，紧接着，房间忽然黑暗了。

真田也立刻意识到他们正好遇上了常见的地震，地震时跳电也是常有的事，然而这个想法还未持续超过一秒钟，他就听到有什么玻璃陶瓷之类的东西打碎的声音，还有重物落在地板上的闷声。

“迹部！你摔倒了吗？”

问话的同时真田迅速起身，这时他的眼睛稍微适应了黑暗，窗外有柔和的月光透进房间内，凭借着这点微弱的灯光和对布局的记忆，他准确地避开了障碍物，走到迹部身边。

“……没事，被桌角绊了一下而已。”

迹部推了一下他的手，似乎不太情愿与他再有什么肢体接触，真田自然也不会强求，而是选择蹲坐在他身边。

“刚刚有什么东西打碎的声音，没有被割伤吧？”

一说到伤，真田几乎是立刻想起了那个差点被忘记的，在迹部肩膀上，他所留下的的咬伤。

虽然迹部看起来并不在乎这样微小的伤痕，但不可避免的，真田心里已经对此产生了愧疚之情。

“没有。”迹部的声音在黑暗中听着远不如平时的自信和华丽，或许光芒的消失也同时剥夺了他释放光芒的能力，他语气平淡地说，“这种关心人的方式真不像你啊，而且本大爷也完全不是你认为的那种娇气的人。”

“我也从来没有说过你娇气。迹部，从十多年前我认识你开始，自说自话就是你的特色。”

“……”

迹部在黑暗中再度沉默，靠着窗外的月光，真田勉强看得到他脸颊的轮廓，这时迹部别过了头。

过了一会儿，又听迹部说：“就算是跳电，这个时间也太长了吧，要这样黑漆漆地坐到什么时候啊？”

“我去看看吧。”

真田也觉得大概是电闸出了什么问题，或许有的人需要帮助，正打算站起来，出乎意料地，他的手臂忽然被迹部抓住了。

“……迹部？”

迹部有些不自然地放开他的手，“地上有碎片一类的……乱动的话会不小心踩到吧，还是别去了。”

“说的也是。”

这两个人单独在一起的场合，似乎只要迹部不开口，就能一直保持沉默，真田不觉得沉默是件折磨人的事，因此也毫无开口的打算。

但没过多久，迹部又一次主动开口了。

“真田，”他说，“谢谢。”


	4. Chapter 4

真田有些不明所以：“谢什么？”

问出这句话之后，他看到迹部有些不耐烦地抚了一下头发，“谢谢你过来扶我啊！不然你以为是什么？”

“这样。那不用客气，本能地就过来了，而且你也并没有让我扶。”

迹部还想再说什么，可什么都没说出口，房间内已经恢复了供电。

真田此时与他坐得很近，对方的脸可以说是近在咫尺，几乎是立刻，迹部发红的耳根全数映入他的眼帘。

“你……”

迹部不自然地移开视线，“叫本大爷做什么？”

“不，没什么。”真田想起了恢复供电后该做的第一件事，于是将视线下移，仔细检查地上有没有类似血迹一样的东西，顺便将迹部直接拉起来，审查般的目光落在他的身上。

迹部一向享受众人的注视，但这种来自真田的目光却让他觉得不自在。他后撤了半步，下意识躲开这种目光，用提高声音来掩饰心里的异样，“你在干嘛啊？本大爷很好看吗？”

真田抬起头，“在忽然失去视觉、看不到伤口的时候，有时候会连痛感也一起消失。”

“哈？”愣了半秒，迹部明白了，他立刻双臂环胸，抬着下巴做出有些轻蔑自大的表情，“不是跟你说了吗？这种小伤，本大爷根本不在乎……”

真田忽然说出类似感慨一样的话，“我知道。但是总不能两次遇见我，都让你受伤吧。”

迹部的嘴角有些难以控制地抽动。

真田显然也意识到了什么，“抱歉，说出这种话真是太松懈了。”

——是太暧昧才对吧？

检查完毕，真田做了总结：“很好，确实没有受伤。”

迹部皱起眉：“你这个人……！”

对方等待着他的下文，然而气氛静默了几秒，迹部主动放弃了和他做无聊的口舌争执，他转过身去，避开地上的碎片走向自己挂着的外套，从上衣口袋里拿出手机，拨出通讯录里的号码。

“是我。……嗯，现在可以过来了，地址是……十五分钟的话差不多了吧？”

真田平静地听着他的话，在迹部挂掉电话之后，随口问道：“司机吗？”

“是。已经在来的路上了。”

得到了确定的答复，真田站起身，“我现在去结账。”

 

之后，他陪迹部稍微等了一会儿的车，司机来的路上用了十七分钟，理由是因为下雪而堵车，迹部对此表示理解，然而就在他准备上车的时候，他又想起了身边的真田。

“看你的样子，应该还没买车吧？”迹部一语道破，然后又问，“你家住在哪里？我送你一程。”

真田没有动作，“不远，我待会儿步行回去就行了。”

然而迹部的强势却不给他机会，“少废话，快点给本大爷上来。”

真田住着的公寓距离刚刚的日式餐厅确实不远，但是也不算近，粗略估算的话距离大概在两公里以上，车辆开进民宿区，迹部观察了一下附近的建筑，说道。

“我之前来过这里。不过这里离你上班的地方似乎也不近吧？平时是自行车，还是搭电车？”

他会问出这种平民味儿的问题，倒是让真田有些意外，他看了一眼身边的迹部，还是实事求是地答了：“一般的话都会步行，下雨或者下雪的时候会坐电车。”

“每天早上步行至少40分钟吗？你苛待自己的水平也是不容小觑啊，真田。”

真田：“……”

原本也没指望他会嘴下留情。

“好，到了，请在前面的门停一下。”真田说道。

“……等等，还有一件事。”

等到他已经下车、关上车门之后，迹部又叫住了他，然后打开后座的车窗，快速写了一张便条递出去。

“给你，本大爷的私人电话。下次有急事就不要打到公司去了，我可不会每天都像今天这样留在办公室里。”

 

其实在给出电话号码的时候，迹部并没有想过真田真的会联系他。

然而没过几天，真田的简讯提醒就出现在他的手机屏幕上。

「齿纹比对的结果出来了，吻合度超过了70%。[加油]」

迹部盯着他简讯结尾的那个称得上原始的emoji表情，心里不禁思考着。

这个家伙……真田，居然是会在简讯中使用表情符号的类型吗？

不过虽然这么想着，他还是很快回复：「所以，这个结果算高还是低？[玫瑰]」

过了一分钟，手机发出一声叮响。

「伤痕是一个月前的，这个结果是很高的数字，不可能是其他人的。[握拳]」

废话。迹部翻了个白眼，不是他的，那还能是谁咬的，马尔格蕾二号【注①】吗？

没等他回复，真田又来了第二条简讯。

居然连续发了两条？这有些出乎迹部的意料，他略带期待地点开简讯，查看对方发来的内容。

「[玫瑰]这种用来示爱的表情，不要放在这里。太松懈了！[愤怒]」

迹部：“……”

 

“嘀。”  
“嘀。”  
“嘀。”  
“……”

真田板着脸拿起手机，屏幕已经被迹部发来的简讯消息提示填满了。

迹部：「[玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰]」  
迹部：「[玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰]」  
迹部：「[玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰][玫瑰]」  
迹部：……

真田的脸因愤怒微微扭曲起来。

……小学生吗？！

而且在他明明说了“这种表情的意义是示爱”之后，还发这么多过来，这个人真是太轻浮了！

 

连发十五条简讯之后，迹部的心情变得非常愉悦，即便他面前还有为数不少的工作要处理。

不逗他了。迹部这么想着。再逗下去的话，那个在年龄还在青春期、心理就提前患上更年期的家伙，估计真的会生气。

他将手机调整成静音模式，从手边拿起了一个全新的文件夹。

 

下次和真田见面是将近两个月后，当时真田的话一语成谶，迹部作为证人出现在法院内，而且为了以防万一，迹部提前准备请好了业界内百战百胜的律师，让他作为真田的辩护律师出席。

结果是意料之中的漂亮，并且也得到了不会再被在无证据情况下指控的许可，唯一有点麻烦的就是，他们发生过一夜情这件事的传播范围，更加广泛了。

“放心吧，本大爷会给他们封口费的，还有媒体那边也打点好了，除了说在同学会上喝醉酒，他们不会提到别的。”

虽然赢的不是他本人的官司，但迹部的心情显然不错，仿佛在两个月前因为真田的一句请求就忽然发怒的那个人与他毫无关系。

“这次你帮了我很多，非常感谢，迹部。”

真田此刻的心情自然也很不错，一向严肃刻板的面孔居然也会出现三分称得上是“笑容”的表情，他和迹部一起坐在车后座上，迹部看着车窗外向后飞驰的街景上星星点点的绿色，忽然想起今天是春分。

寒冷的冬天已经结束，街边的树上早已吐出新嫩的绿色，时不时就可以看到几棵淡粉色的樱花树安静地立在春天之中。

迹部忽然打了个响指。

“好不容易摆脱了嫌疑，不去庆祝一下吗？”

 

按照真田的意思，在迹部帮了他不少忙的情况下，今天应该是他来请客，但这却被迹部以“上次你请过了”为由而拒绝。

真田坚持不答应，但迹部也不是轻易松口的人，二人僵持不下，最后竟然由司机出面说“既然这样，那就由景吾少爷来请客吃饭，真田君负责之后的酒水吧？毕竟庆祝的话，也不可能不喝酒……”

就这样，刚刚还在为了这种事剑拔弩张的两个人，在一瞬间握手言和了。

来自司机先生藏在心里的吐槽：真是在意外的地方有着小孩子脾气啊……两个人都是。

 

晚餐的主菜是上好的牛肉和浓汤，迹部也不确定真田到底喜欢吃什么，但是从上一次吃饭的经历来看真田对甜食显然兴致缺缺，如果不爱吃甜品的话，应该是食肉系的吧？

当然，这样的问题显然难不倒迹部景吾，既然猜不出对方的喜好，各种类型的全部点一遍不就好了吗？

“……迹部，点得太多了。”

“没关系，本大爷没有要你全部吃完。”迹部的表情非常理所当然。

真田一时无言，并且在心里生出了那种久违的，想要教育别人的冲动。

当然，出于主客之别，真田选择了沉默，但他在心里对自己说，如果有机会，一定会好好地让对方知道浪费是不对的。

至于用什么样的方式……

他正在思考着，忽然一声短促的消息提示音打断了他的思路。

“抱歉，”迹部取出手机，“电话响了一下，是简讯。”

手机屏幕的光亮起，迹部看着屏幕上的文字大约半分钟，然后动动手指，又把传来的简讯删了。

期间他的表情没有任何变化，但真田莫名地察觉到什么，“是什么？”

迹部将电话放回口袋，语气平淡：“普通的垃圾广告。继续吧。”

真田并非明察秋毫或是精通人情世故的人，但他直觉如果这真的是垃圾广告，迹部大概会说“居然连本大爷的私人号码都会盯上，看来是时候处理一下这些垃圾广告了！”之类的吧？

这个想法出现后的几秒内，他自己都有些错愕。

他什么时候对迹部这么了解了？或者是说，从什么时候开始，他已经会去自然而然地猜测迹部会做出的举动？

这个问题的答案，真田有些不愿多想。

一顿打着“庆祝”名义的晚饭吃得却异常的平淡，但它的前半场其实还算得上十分轻松愉快，直到那条神秘的简讯出现。

迹部不是善于伪装的人，相反，他的情绪比许多人想得要更容易流露于表面，充满了意想不到的坦诚，对想要的东西表现出的率性和执念，在关心他人的时候会稍有隐藏，但也绝不会因为被拆穿而感到生气——

看着迹部似乎兴致不高的侧脸，真田说道，“不想喝酒的话就直接回去吧，你似乎累了。”

这已经是他能做到的，最大程度的委婉。

话一出口，迹部有些意外地挑了挑眉，持续了近一个小时的平静表情终于沾上少许波澜，他脸上被揭穿后的恼怒一闪而过，但很快又换成了比平时更刻意的那种轻佻和自信。

“为什么不去？吃了顿饭而已，这么快就累了的话，你未免也太小瞧本大爷了。”

 

当真田与迹部并肩走进酒吧时，两个人都感到了一种难以言说的违和。

是迹部先开的口，他笑起来的样子揶揄十足，语调中有种刻意的浮夸，“这里是什么地方？啊啊，是酒吧啊，真是太松懈了——对吧，真田？”

真田看了他一眼，冷着声音说：“而且也太不华丽了。”

迹部果然哈哈大笑起来，先前的压抑此刻在他的笑声中一扫而空，他先真田一步走在前面，十分愉快地打了个响指。

“偶尔平民一次的话也没什么不好的，即便是本大爷，也会想要体会一下这种生活啊！说起来，你打算请本大爷喝什么？啤酒吗？”

真田对上他的眼睛。

“应有尽有。”

 

事实证明，他们不该真的将酒喝得“应有尽有”。

再怎么酒量好的酒鬼都不会喜欢不分种类地乱喝一通，将品种繁杂的酒放在一起喝，带来的不止有喝醉而已，还会常常伴随着失忆、头痛，和可怕的宿醉。

当眼前的一个吊灯几次出现重影之后，真田意识到自己大概是醉了，不能再继续喝下去了。

然而他还没来得及离开，就被迹部伸手搂住了他的肩。

“对了，真田。”

迹部叫着他的名字，然后轻而易举地砸下一个惊天巨雷。

“当本大爷的床伴怎么样？”

“……”

真田闻到了迹部身上特有的那股香水味，他用力眨了眨眼睛，直到吊灯的影子恢复成一个，然后他才想到要抬起手推开迹部，他的声音里毫无醉意，“恕我拒绝。”

“为什么？”

迹部又一次贴了上来，他其实从来都不抗拒和别人的接触，但却很少有人会主动接近他。这个人醉酒后的声音里带着特殊的撩人气息，不动声色地释放着他的荷尔蒙和风情，他用手指摩挲着真田的鬓角，然后低声笑了起来。

“你我都是成年人了，在双方安全的状况下纾解生理需求——有什么可拒绝的？”

微凉的指腹在他颊边抚摸，这种从未有过的触感让真田额角几乎泌出一层潮湿的汗，他猛地抓住迹部的手，将那只手与自己拉开一段距离。

他还握着迹部的手，眼神是今夜前所未有的清醒。

“用成年作为放纵自己的借口？迹部，这不像你的作风。”

在听到迹部突然的笑声之后，真田意识到，自己又把话说重了。

果不其然，下一刻迹部的双眼有着醉酒之人特有的潮红，但眼神却是锐利又敏感的，他低吼着，“放纵——？八卦杂志未免看得太多了吧！在你眼里，本大爷到底是多么不洁身自好的存在，啊嗯？”

他猛地揪住真田的衣领，眼底的愤怒一览无遗，“和我做过那种事的除了你，就只有——”

就只有，谁？

他没有说出那个名字。

真田被他拽得晃了一下，后背撞在吧台的桌沿，他看得出迹部生气了，生气的理由大概和两个月前的那次大同小异，但真田未被他的愤怒影响分毫，他只是无比冷静地问。

“刚刚的那条简讯，是谁发的？”

迹部的表情仿佛被人当场扇了一个耳光。

他不该——他不该故意激怒他。

真田想到他们今晚会出现在这里的初衷，庆祝？庆祝是不可能了，不打到头破血流都算是意外之喜。

可迹部既没有动手，也没有口出恶言，他只是笑，即便他的笑容绝非善意。

他压在真田身上，又问了一遍：“你好像还没有回答，为什么拒绝？”

真田吸了一口气，闭上眼睛：“我不喜欢男人。”

“是吗。”

迹部的手有意无意地抚摸着自己的泪痣，他皮笑肉不笑了一下，紧接着，真田忽然感到有什么东西遮住了面前的光线。

他以为迹部会动手打他，但等到那个东西彻底落下时，他才发觉，他错了。

这是一个吻。

 

叫醒他们的依旧是凌晨四点的闹钟，这次先醒的人是真田。

两个人在酒店的床上坦诚相待，迹部的手臂拥着他的身体，他们的发丝和脸颊相贴，睡姿绝不是普通朋友之间会有的那种亲密无间。

真田的手掌下覆盖着的是迹部后腰处的皮肤，他没有立刻将手拿开，而是看着头顶上方的天花板，缓缓出神。

毫无疑问，他们昨晚又做了。

而且不是意外。

昨天先亲吻对方的人是迹部，但之后他搂着迹部的身体，把他抱到床上，粗鲁地扯开他的衣服……这些全都是他主动做的，全程没有遭到任何强迫。

不同于上一次碎得拼凑都拼凑不起来的记忆，昨晚的事真田记得绝大多数，他说不出自己现在到底是什么样的感觉，他的心情很糟糕，但却不能用一个简单的“懊悔”替代。

没有人有资格为重复发生的事而懊悔。

他怀里的人忽然动了一下，迹部缓缓转醒。

两双眼睛在一瞬间对视，真田不知道该怎么面对他，也不知道该说什么才能让现在的气氛不要那么僵硬。

迹部的表情从醒后的迷茫渐渐转为清醒，他动了动身体，昨晚的记忆逐渐回到脑海，然后看着真田深黑的双眼，没过一会儿，迹部忽然翻身压在他身上。

他的手臂支在真田的脑袋两侧，迹部眯了眯眼睛。

“不喜欢男人，嗯？”  
“‘恕我拒绝’，嗯？”

居然还记得。

真田一时有些生气，又有点想笑，他抿了抿唇，移开之前注视着迹部的目光，“……既然已经这样了，我不会逃避的。”

“你当然不会。”

迹部强势地用手掰过他的下巴，然后低头吻了上去，这是他们清醒状态下的第一个吻。

与男人接吻的感觉并不糟糕，或者说，与迹部接吻的感觉并不糟糕。

迹部一边亲他，一边抚摸他的身体，亲吻结束，他自然地与真田的嘴唇分开，然后在对方的注视下，伸手撩了下头发。

看着他的动作，真田直觉他将要做什么比接吻更“成人”得多的事，下一刻不出意外，迹部的身体自然地滑进毯子里，垂下的毯子遮住了他的头，真田看着毯子上迹部弓起的后背轮廓，耳中一瞬间警铃大作。

然后，他的某个部位就进入了一个从未感受过的湿热柔软的地方。

十分钟后，迹部掀开毯子，将嘴里的东西吐进手帕，依旧浑身赤裸着跨坐在真田的大腿上，又重述了一遍昨天的问题。

“当本大爷的床伴怎么样？”

看着他湿润的、略显红肿的嘴唇，真田知道，自己已经无法拒绝了。


	5. Chapter 5

在得到肯定的答复之后，迹部有些愉悦地哼了一声，随后弯下腰来吻了吻真田的唇角。

被他亲吻的，真田的唇线紧绷着，整张脸透露着程度不同的方正和刻板，五官是硬的，身体也是硬的，每一个可以柔软的弧度都以棱角分明的形式呈现。

这家伙身上有什么地方是软的吗？

迹部这么想着，然后他与真田的视线交汇在一起。

啊，眼神。

他看向与他有过肌肤之亲的人的眼神，是柔和的。

在床前灯暖黄色的灯光的照耀下，迹部用手指抚摸着他的身体，他将目光落在男人麦色的胸膛，垂眼扫过那些斑驳错落的伤疤。

真田感到迹部的手停下了，掌根的部分落在靠近他心口附近的一处明显的凹陷。

“刑警是这么危险的工作吗……？”迹部低声说，“你今年才二十五岁而已。”

迹部的声音很轻，语气也似乎平淡无奇，但就是这样平稳得听不出波动的语调里，不自觉透露出的却是那种名为关心的情感。

一闪而过的，不易察觉的。

真田被这种鹅羽毛搔过心口的感觉弄得一时有些手足无措，但他动了动嘴唇，平淡地说出：

“……总要有人做，也总要有人受伤。”

“也是。那要到什么时候才能离开一线的位置？”

迹部跨坐到他的腰上，然后亲吻着他笔挺的鼻梁，手掌则在他鬓角的头发往上抚摸着。

他好像……蛮喜欢自己的头发。

但很快的，他的意识就被集中在迹部与他接触的地方，打开的双腿，有些部位和他的腹肌紧密相贴，因重量而压在他的身上。

那种部位……这时真田呼出的气体明显比刚刚更热，他心不在焉地回答：“大概……要等到升职，或者年满四十岁……就可以了。”

“这样。那什么时候才能升职？”

迹部说出的词语是再正常不过的话，可他的语气听起来，就好像在问“这样可以了吗？很舒服吧？可以再多抚摸一点吗？”这种深夜之中才会说出的话。

真田感觉到他的手绕到后面去，在抚摸自己已经充血的部位，他深吸了一口气，略显艰难地说道：“不会无缘无故升职，要等到……嘶……上面的人调走，或者，自己立功……”

换句话说，也许是遥遥无期。

“哦。那要怎么样才能立功？”

又来了，这种语气。

而他说到最后一个字的时候，迹部扶着他的器官，不知什么时候提起的身体又一次坐下，这一次不是普通的坐在对方的身体上，而是非常明显也直接的……性交。

真田浑身一瞬间紧绷了，他无法任由迹部在他身上肆意起落，一直放在身侧的手臂忽然抬起来，充满了力道和控制欲，然后握住了迹部的腰。

“不要再问了……！”他深吸了一口气，另一只手则靠近了迹部跪坐的大腿，他看着迹部的脸，“专心一点。”

 

交合的过程时间很长，也许是他们昨晚就已经做过了的原因，谁也不急着率先发泄出来，动作也是少有冲撞，所有的举动不会比抚摸重上多少，期间他们交换了无数亲吻和爱抚，就是没有说话。

快到尾声的时候迹部说话了，他圈着真田的肩膀，手指的力道像是在挽留。

“不用出去……没关系，直接射进来。”

真田一边吮吻他的耳朵，一边应了一声，他令迹部意外地是个在亲密行为中喜爱口唇接触的人，然后他拥抱着迹部的身体，直到最深处，数秒之后，绷紧的脊背曲线蓦地放松了。

他伏在迹部的身上，二人拥抱在一起，大约过了半分钟，他才意识到有什么东西依旧坚硬着，真田顿了顿，声音中有点震惊：“……迹部？”

迹部笑了一声，他伸手扣住真田的后脑，手指穿插进他的发根，十分嚣张地扬起嘴角，“你不会真的以为，才有两次性经历的处男……不，现在不是了——就能把本大爷干得射出来吧？”

“……”真田罕见地有了些微的挫败感。

也不只是挫败，还有同等分量的，类似于“没有将他照顾好”的这种，可以勉强称为愧疚的感觉。

真田从迹部的身体中抽身，然后躺在他身侧，迹部拉着他的手腕到自己身上，然后吻了吻他的下巴，“帮我弄出来。”

真田没有立刻动。

迹部又说：“在身边有伴侣的情况下，选择自己动手岂不是太傻了，啊嗯？”

真田没有纠正他关于二人关系的用词，而是用手去握住他的身体，按照对方的要求动作起来。

迹部靠在他的臂弯里，颈间全是这个人温热的吐息，大约五分钟后，迹部发出一声低低的呻吟声，然后伸手抱住了他。

成年的单身男性可能不擅长任何东西，唯独不可能不擅长自慰。

“几点了？”迹部的声音带着高潮之后的低哑，他的头发蹭在真田肩膀上，整个人都以一种非常亲密的姿势靠在他的怀里，迹部继续说，“我有点困。”

真田匀出一只手拿过床头的电话，闪了闪屏幕上的时间，“五点半。”

换做平时，他这个时候已经吃过早饭了。

“本大爷习惯六点起。”迹部用一阵理所当然的语气这么说，然后伸出手臂霸道地压在真田的胸膛上，“不要动，再陪我睡半个小时。”

不可能答应他的。

他自从决定开始4点起床之后，除了昏迷住院、或者到浑身都动不了的时候，从来没有一天打破这个规律。

怎么可能……因为这种小事情……

“好。”

真田听到自己这么说。

……太松懈了！

他躺在床上，臂弯里搂着的人的呼吸声逐渐匀称，他从窗帘的缝隙中，望着逐渐变亮的天边，开始回想，自己究竟是为什么会躺在这里。

三个月前他和迹部景吾在同一张床上醒来，他是震惊的、悔恨的、难以接受的。

三个月后场景重现，他开始感到迷茫，困惑，和无边的不解。

第一次是意外。第二次是放任。第三次则是蓄意而为。

他喜欢的，另有其人。  
他的人生，不曾纵容。

而迹部的出现打破了这一切。

因为是迹部，也因为是那个巧妙的时间点，还因为幸村避开了他的手，所以他选择饮下递来的一杯杯酒，所以酩酊大醉，所以在酒后任人搀扶到明知的危险区域。

放松一次吧，弦一郎，紧绷了十多年的，你的心意。

这一放松，松得人生直接脱轨，命运的动车偏离原本的路线，正向着不知名的地方疾速飞驰。

可是，什么才是“原本”？

世上压根就没有“原本”，有的只是“原本以为”。

他以为的。  
他想要的。  
他渴求的。

他，得不到的。

命中注定。

 

“啊——”

迹部伸了个小幅度的懒腰，然后他枕在真田的手臂上，缓缓睁开眼睛。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”迹部很快地说着，宿醉和疲惫让他丧失了时间感，这半个小时他睡得很不好，中间醒了好几次，短短的半个小时给他的感觉仿佛是睡了整整一夜，“本大爷该起床了。”

他说着该起床了，可是只是在床上坐起来，然后一动不动。

真田无奈，在他的后背上拍了一下，“醒醒，去洗个澡。”

“嗯……”迹部下意识地向着他的方向倾倒过去，然而两个人还未碰到之前，迹部忽然睁开眼睛，将完全放松着向后倒的后背强行顿住，又沉默了几秒，他利落地翻身下床，脸上的神情彰显着他已经恢复了八成清醒，“本大爷去洗澡。”

真田一言未发，穿上衣服之后简单地整理了一下床铺，坐在和上次相似的藤椅里，等着迹部出来。

这一次是这样，上一次也是。

观察是刑警的职业本能，尽管在中学打网球的时候，最喜欢使用观察力这种技巧的就是迹部，但这不意味着擅长观察的迹部也善于伪装。

他看得出，迹部的生活细节，明显不是一个独居的人会有的。睡着时的呓语，会在不清醒状态下做出的本能，他理所当然地认为有人会在他身边。但从昨天的那句“和我做过那种事的除了你，就只有……”又可以判断出，在忍足之后，他应该没有再交往过恋人，至少还不到同床共枕的程度。

这么说来，就只有——

分手已经两年了，还没习惯吗。

这可不像你啊。

 

不到半个小时之后，迹部擦着头发走出来，他在距离真田几步远的地方站着，裹着浴袍，一手扶着用来吸干头发上水分的毛巾，另一手则翻滑着手机屏幕。

“一个晚上而已，就这么多新邮件。居然发一堆废话过来，是想吸引本大爷的注意吗？……”

“我也去洗个澡。”真田站起来，路过迹部身后的时候，他忽然抬了下手。

猝不及防被人抚摸了后颈的迹部愣住，他下意识用手指摸了摸自己后颈处的皮肤，不明所以地看向走向浴室的真田的背影。

干什么啊……这个人。

 

在那之后，他们约会的频率时高时低。

真田原本不想用“约会”这个词，但对比起约（。）炮，约会实在是动听太多了，因此他也这么半推半就地接受了。

由于上次迹部的作证，没过半个月真田恢复了原职，继续在警局工作。而且好事成双的是，就在他恢复上班的第三天，那桩圣诞夜的杀人案件也顺利告破了。

凶手是一个与受害者有过旧恩怨的人，总之与真田毫无关系。这让他多少感到欣慰，毕竟没有什么证明比抓到真凶更能洗清嫌疑的了，而且他作为刑警，真正的凶手落网也是他希望看到的。

“恭喜啊，真田副队长！”

刚上任不久的荒川拿着档案走进真田，神情看起来十分兴奋，“那个那个，发生了这种好事，副队长今晚请客喝酒怎么样？”

“喂喂荒川……”

打断他的刑警已经工作了一年多了，多少也真田的脾气，下班的话都还好说，在上班时间公然说要喝酒的话，肯定会挨骂的吧……

闹不好，还要连累大家一起挨骂……刑警心中这么想着。

然而他没想到的是，今天的真田副队长一改往日的暴君形象，面对荒川的请求只是淡淡“嗯”了一声，然后才说：“改天吧，今晚大概不行。”

“啊——？为什么啊？”荒川见真田没有生气，变本加厉地嬉笑起来，“为什么？为什么偏偏今天不可以啊？副队长该不会是有约会了吧~”

约会一词，正中雷区。真田脸色一黑，重重的一巴掌拍在了桌面上，“……上班时间给我认认真真地工作！一个个叽叽喳喳嬉皮笑脸的……太松懈了——！”

刚刚提醒过荒川的刑警极其小声地吐槽了一句：“出现了，副队长的雷霆之吼。”

“宫岛！你刚刚是在私下说什么话吗？大声重复一遍！”

宫岛瞪了荒川一眼：“……副队长，真的非常对不起！”

 

办公室里的其他人谨小慎微地度过了一个下午，就连去洗手间都是轻手轻脚的，生怕又踩到什么藏在地表下面的炸弹，一瞬间就足以把自己和其他同事轰个四仰八叉。

然而这种平静持续到了下班时间，准点一过，平时习惯性加班的真田忽然站了起来，拉开椅子走向更衣室，换了便衣就直接出门了。

其他刑警们：“……”

荒川嘀咕：“所以说，果然还是约会吧……约会！副队长恋爱了啊！”

既然真田已经走了，宫岛就懒得再叫荒川住口，他今天的工作还没完全做完，但是不急着离开，所以他托着下巴百无聊赖地看着窗外，正好就看到真田快步走出警局大门，然后上了一辆车。

等等……那个车，价格是普通人根本不敢想的啊！

宫岛嘴边的零食掉在了地上。

他们向来不苟言笑的副队长，好像……傍上大款了。

 

“迹部，这辆车停在警局门口太拉风了！”

一拉开车门，真田先对着里面的人这么说。

“啊嗯？”迹部交叠着双腿坐在后座上，从容地把正在听财经新闻的耳机音量调小两格，“本大爷已经特意挑选了很低调的车过来了，你要求好高啊。”

“……”算了，他口中的低调和这个人的低调，根本不是一个级别的词语。

他坐上车大约两分钟后，迹部自然地把一只手搭在真田的大腿上，似乎是无意识地抚摸着，而他的眼睛却目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕。

真田对他的抚摸保持沉默，但时间不长，在迹部越摸越往上的时候，他伸手按住了迹部的手——

拿着手机的那只手。

“在车上就不要看手机了，”真田按下他的屏幕，神情平静地说，“当心晕车。”

迹部眼中闪过一丝惊异神色，之后笑了一下，十足轻佻地在真田的下巴上挠了挠，“不看手机，看你，嗯？”

他似乎是从来不把司机当成一个真实存在的人的，这些人前不可以做的亲密举动，不包括司机或者管家在场，但真田发现，自己居然没什么挣扎就接受了这种设定。

看着迹部眼底的泪痣，真田握住他的手，随后目视前方：“可以。”


	6. Chapter 6

真田将迹部压在他卧室的大床上，两个人的体重将床垫压得陷下去一大截，迹部的手臂圈在他的后背上，此刻嘴唇正贴着真田的耳根。

“……刚刚在楼下，可没见到你这么热情，啊嗯？”

提到楼下，真田就想起楼下那一排排的保镖和仆人，草草望过去最少十几个吧？迹部显然对此已经习以为常，但要让真田在众目睽睽之下做出什么事，实在是太为难他了。

真田直起腰来，跪立着压在迹部身上，一边脱外套，一边匀出手来触碰迹部的腰腹部。

“我可不像你，在那么多人的眼前，还能处事自如。”他这么说着，忽然俯身下去，亲吻迹部的嘴唇和脸颊，“还是说，你很习惯吗？”

迹部任由他吻着，微微眯起眼睛，嗤了一声：“习惯什么？”

真田解开他的衣领：“在人前，做这种事？”

“老实说，本大爷不觉得这有什么。”迹部娴熟地翻身骑在真田身上，他习惯在一切场合坐上主导地位，即便是这种场合也不例外。他一边笑，一边用指腹颇具情色意味地抚摸着真田的下唇，“这种事情，关上门和打开门，又有什么区别？即便是这样躲起来做，其他人也都知道我们在做什么吧？”

真田的神情仿佛他不处在这种暧昧氛围之中，他眼神冷淡地说，“你还真是放得开啊，在这种私生活相关的场合。”

“你又何尝不是？”

迹部十分挑衅地冲他笑着，抬腿坐上了真田身体下方实际上已经坚硬的部位，故作浮夸地挑眉，“哦——这是什么，手——枪——吗？真田警官，现在已经是下班时间了，什么时候也该让它上班了吧。”

真田忍无可忍地伸手抓住他的腰侧，“迹部，你——”

轻而易举地挑起对方的情绪已经成了一种技能，然而还未等迹部接下一句调情的话，忽然一阵机械的铃声插入了他们和谐的气氛。

二人双双向声源看去，声音来自真田刚刚脱下的外套。

真田愣了愣，迹部已经迅速抬腿从他身上翻下来，坐在一旁的床上，“先去接电话。”

 

迹部侧躺在床上，似笑非笑地看着真田接电话的背影，老实说，他现在有点无聊。

因为不知道这通电话的具体时长，所以无论是现在走开，还是就这么等着，两个选项显然让人难以抉择。

不过迹部也从来不是会老老实实做选择题的人，他的性格算不上跳脱，但也绝不会墨守成规，于是，真田正在专心听着听筒另一边的话，后腰处就忽然传来一阵骚动。

“……嗯，我知道了。”真田的语气明显低了一点，他在用手捂住话筒和阻挡住捣乱之间选择了后者，他一手拿着电话，另一手则握着迹部探过来的脚腕，大力放在自己大腿上，力道明显地按了按，警示的意味非常明显：

不要动。

如果硬要比拼力气，胳膊当然不可能拧过大腿，但在这种场合下认真就太没有风度了。于是迹部蜷着腿坐起来，双脚自然踩在真田的腿上，在对方的眼神向自己投来时用口型问道。

“是谁的电话？”

他丝毫没有察觉，自己此时此刻的行为，活像个恋爱中吃醋的女朋友，千方百计吸引打电话时的男朋友的注意。

不过即便意识到了又怎么样呢？

这仅仅只是像而已，他此刻的心思与恋爱中的人相差了十万八千里，即便表现起来是相似的。

“是莲二的电话。柳莲二。”

真田放下电话，皱了皱眉，似乎是在责怪迹部刚刚的行为，抬手拍了一下迹部的小腿。

“啊啊，莲二——当时你们队里的打那个数据网球的，绰号是叫‘教授’还是什么之类的……好久没听到他的名字，本大爷差点都忘记了。不过他为什么会现在打给你？”

“你还记得。”真田脸上的表情似乎是笑了一下，但转瞬即逝，他将迹部的腿从身上拿开放到一边，略带歉意的说，“抱歉，今天可能不能继续了。”

迹部反应得很快：“这样。是同学会吗？那应该不止柳一个人吧。”

“嗯。”真田不想隐瞒，“幸村今天从神奈川过来了，正好柳生也在，所以我们打算聚餐。”

想了想，他又补充道，“实在抱歉，通知得太突然了，明天还是后天……你来说时间，我会补偿你的。”

“这不是很平常的事嘛！”迹部看起来完全没放在心上，他摆了摆手，“本大爷和你天天都能见。初中同学要聚起来可不比约会容易，不是吗？”

“总之，今天会爽约完全是我的责任，很抱歉。”真田又一次道歉着。

看着真田严肃认真地赔礼道歉，迹部反而大笑起来，他心情莫名地好了很多，虽然他今天原本心情就不差，但此时此刻堪称愉悦。

笑过之后，迹部看了一眼放在床边的真田的外套，又一次弯起嘴角，“话说，你不会打算就穿着这种朴素的便服去聚餐吧？”

真田当然明白他的意思，神色如常：“干净整洁就可以了，男人不需要那么多外表上的装饰。有什么问题吗？”

“没问题。”虽然这么说着，迹部却忽然伸脚把他的外套踢到床下，表情毫无歉意地说，“啊，真对不起，现在不干净了。”

真田：……

这家伙居然是恶劣系的吗？！平时完全看不出来啊！

真田一时有些无言以对：“你……”

“喂喂，别生气嘛。”迹部伸手搂过他的脖子，带着他走出卧室，“本大爷给你找一件替换的，全新的衣服，尺寸的话绝对没问题。这么解决怎么样，啊嗯？”

这种局面显然是蓄意为之，但他还说得出拒绝吗？

 

一路跟着迹部走进衣帽间的位置，不出真田意外，迹部这种热爱在行头上花哨的人，家里的衣帽间绝对不会是普通级别，衣帽间的大小和装饰品的琳琅堪比小型商场，真田一边走，一边随意地观看一些摆放好的东西。

“真难想象，”真田忽然开口，“你还会戴丝巾吗。在我的印象里，好像只有女人戴这个吧。”

“真难想象，”迹部学着他的口气，“你还会注意到女人戴丝巾吗。”

真田无言，迹部笑了几声后回过头吩咐下人，“先把本大爷之前定做的那套成衣拿出来吧，尺寸和这家伙应该合适。应该没丢掉吧？”

下人很快地回答：“没有丢，景吾少爷。”

迹部满意地点点头，随后又将视线放回到真田身上，伸手在自己头顶比划了一下，“话说你有多高啊，大概有超过185了吧……？”

“188。”真田看了一眼迹部的眼睛，迹部大概矮他小半个头，和以前的差距差不多，于是他问，“你呢？180出头？”

“本大爷是182。”

男性在身高的比较中输掉的话往往会挫败，但这种定律向来不适用于迹部，他笑得非常自信，甚至打了个响指，“怎么样，很完美的高度吧？”

“景吾少爷，拿过来了。”

“哦。”迹部迅速从他的自我愉悦中回过神，“那你快去试试，试出来给本大爷看。”

从下人手里的衣服样子匆匆一看，样子很漂亮，但显然不是他平时的风格，真田犹豫了：“迹部……”

迹部推了他一把，嘴里念叨着：“只是试一下啊，本大爷还没计较你今天爽约的事呢，快一点！”

大约五分钟后，真田出来了。

其实这身服装并不是那种迹部式的、太过精致或者华丽的样式，甚至乍看之下有点普通，但真田感觉得出，服装上的每一个装饰和设计都和整体惊人的融合，而且是纯手工裁剪，所有针脚和引线都是机器无法做到的柔和弧度。

总得来说，很舒适，也很精细。

衣服原本是设计给比真田纤瘦一点的人穿的，迹部原本还担心这或许会有点不合身，或者出现什么奇怪的效果，但等真田的胸肌稍微撑起藏青色的衬衫时，比起设计初衷里的些微的颓感，他又觉得这种力量感意外地好。

“我感觉……”真田看着镜子，这身套装甚至还包括鞋子，站在镜子面前显得他的身材十分修长，“好像有点……”

有点骚包。

他没办法说出这个词，迹部却追问了：“有点什么？”

真田不动声色地改了口：“有点像你。”

对于这个回答，迹部显然不太满意，“什么嘛，本大爷的衣品才没有这么闷骚内敛，本大爷向来都是……哦对了，还有外面的风衣，只穿里面的可不行。”

他伸手接过下人手里的外套，没有假手他人，而是自己帮真田穿上风衣。

这种迹部景吾伺候人穿衣的场面，实在是说不出的违和。真田显然也这么觉得，他穿了一直袖子，就忍不住自己拎起外套来，说着：“我自己来就好。”

迹部不置可否地哼了一声，但行为倒是很顺从地，环起手臂站在一旁。

真田很快就穿上那件驼灰色的外套，迹部走过去打量了他几眼，然后伸手帮他翻了翻衣领的位置，颇为满意地感叹道，“怎么样，这个颜色很衬你的肤色吧？”

这种颜色与麦色皮肤意外地合贴，甚至对于迹部这种白皙肤色的人会显得苍白黯淡。

服装的设计师似乎很善于从细节改变总体，整套衣服通过无数个细节塑造了全新的气质，但又没有强硬地改变真田本身的形象，因此虽然整个人焕然一新，却也不会完全变成两个人。即便是真田这种对于外表的装饰一向从简的人，此刻也忍不住说了一句：“很好看。”

“那当然！本大爷的衣橱里面难道会有那种不华丽的丑衣服吗？”迹部果然得意地笑了，他甚至高兴得打了个响指。

这之后，他又盯着真田看了一会儿，然后才察觉了到什么，迹部走过去伸手解开真田衬衫领口的扣子，解到第二颗的位置停下，然后抱怨道，“就说哪里有点不对。穿这种衣服的时候别跟个老头子一样把衬衫扣子到最上面啊！你今年是45岁吗？”

真田不知道在想什么：“45岁也不是很老吧。”

迹部看了他一眼：“你还真把自己当成45岁了？醒醒，我们两个是同龄人吧！本大爷不允许有一个这么老的同龄人在我身边。”

真田还想说什么，电话却又响了，这次是切原打过来的：“副部长！你究竟什么时候来啊——再不到的话部长就先到了喔！”

他的声音很大，而且又是在衣帽间这种相对封闭的场所，即便在非免提情况下，这句话也被两个人听得清清楚楚。

迹部拉了他一把，“好像要迟到了？那快点出发吧，本大爷叫司机送你。”

真田想起那辆拉风的车：“……不用。我自己坐电车过去就行了，多谢。”

迹部一眼看穿了他，轻嗤了一声，然而毫无生气的意思，“先送你到那附近，然后你提前下车——这总可以吧？本大爷是为了你好，这个地方没有电车，计程车也很少过来。你不让本大爷的司机送的话，就干脆去和路灯聚餐吧。”

“……那就麻烦你了。”

和迹部在一起的场合，真田总是能轻易地妥协。

他一直被迹部送到别墅的门口，等到真田要上车的时候，迹部忽然上前，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。

真田愕然，回头时迹部已经转过身去，看不见他的表情，只听他腔调轻松地说。

“明天见。”

 

真田到达目的地的时候，还是比预想中的来晚了，等他见到熟悉的人时，幸村已经坐在桌边，正微笑着看着他。

“……抱歉，”真田发现自己现在看到幸村，竟然会有一种难以言说的陌生感，但他很快就将这种感觉忽视了，“我来晚了。”

幸村笑着让他坐下，“没关系的，我也是刚到不久。莲二说通知你通知得比较突然，应该没有打扰到你吧？”

“没……还好，反正今天是昭和日，原本就是休假。”

虽然警局还是安排了包括他在内的人上班。

“那就好。”幸村的神色是那种无法触碰的柔和，“说起来，弦一郎你——”

“今天看起来很帅呢。”

 

在回去的路上，管家陪在迹部身边，迹部的脸色没有丝毫异常，管家趋步跟在他身后，问道：“景吾少爷现在……感觉怎么样？”

迹部没有回头：“什么怎么样？”

管家的样子看起来有些犹豫：“毕竟是……真田君有事先走了，少爷要不要做点什么放松一下？”

“嗯？”迹部回头挑眉，“他走了就走了啊，这又不是什么每天都必须要做的事。本大爷待会儿直接去书房就行了，别的事情不需要。”

“好的。那等到晚餐的时间，再派人去书房请您。”

管家的表情看起来如释重负，从迹部刚刚对真田的态度，他差点以为真田是第二个忍足，不过现在看来可以放心了，他并不是。

还好不是。

迹部走在刻有浮雕的地砖上，房门距离他还有一段距离，就在这个途中，他的手机忽然响了一声，是简讯。

打开手机屏幕，两行字映入眼中：

「今天是昭和の日，请享受这一天短暂的假期吧。  
忍足侑士」

迹部的眼睛忽然睁大了。

每逢节假日必定会发来的，元旦，国庆，春分……一个不少。这种又像是群发，又少了客套的短信，还有那永远不会缺少的落款，仿佛生怕谁删掉了他的号码，进而忘记这条短信是出自谁之手。

他将手机放进口袋里，原本走向大厅正门的脚步忽然转弯。

身后管家叫道：“景吾少爷？”

迹部充耳不闻，他快步绕开了前院，四月底的夜晚尚有少许冷风，钻进他没穿外套的衣领中，管家小跑着跟上他，试着劝阻：“少爷？少爷您这是……要去什么地方吗？”

他沉默着一直走到泳池边，将手机往岸边一丢，管家立刻看出他的意图，声音略有提高：“景吾少爷……！现在才是四月份啊，您这个时候游泳……”

“不是马上就五月了吗？”

迹部的声音毫无笑意，他扯了扯领带丢在一边，下一刻直接纵身跳进水里。

一直在迹部家别墅巡逻的保镖闻声纷纷赶来，十几个人一起站在泳池边看着水里的人影，面面相觑，谁也不知道该怎么办。

 

“哈哈哈哈！被部长这么一说，副部长今天真的好帅啊！看起来简直年轻了10岁！”

柳生推了推眼镜：“那就是正好25岁了？恭喜，真田君，你现在看起来和15岁的时候一样呢。”

仁王忍不住大笑起来：“你好烦啊！当心他揍你哦！”

“不过话说回来，副部长的这身衣服……看起来非常精致啊，是手工的吧？”丸井目前的工作是在时尚圈内活跃着，他摸着下巴，看起来若有所思，“虽然乍一看很普通，但其实是非常独一无二的设计啊。总感觉在哪里见过呢……”

 

迹部没有很快浮上水面，他任由游泳池的水灌过耳膜，隔绝一切岸上的声音，泳池里的水是静止的，冰凉的，似乎一并停住的除了水，还有时间。

那身衣服，原本是要送给忍足的。

他请了世界级的设计师兼好友，特别定制的，仅有此一套的，适合深色皮肤的那个人的。

可惜时间不等人，等到成品送来的时候，当时他们已经分手三个月有余了。

为此那个设计师还特别给他发了邮件道歉，迹部十分大度地表示了原谅，并且答应了对方将成衣效果图发在推特上的请求。

出自法国设计师精心的作品，这套衣服的名字是——

「他的男朋友」。


	7. Chapter 7

“那么，我就先走了？下次再见，大家。”

幸村站在电车的站台上，转过身向众人挥手，曾经立海大的网球部部员们纷纷挥手告别他们昔日的部长。

切原将双手在嘴边摆成喇叭状，大声：“幸村前辈——以后要记得常来玩啊！”

听了他的话，丸井把口中的口香糖泡泡吹破，补充道，“或者我们去找部长也可以——！”

桑原摸了摸自己的光头，附和着：“嗯！”

柳莲二闭着眼睛，“虽然我们中的大多数如今都在东京定居，但回去神奈川探望家人和母校，也是个很好的选择。”

并不在大多数行列的柳生则是很绅士地推了推眼镜，这些年里他的举止越发能够以假乱真了，“柳君这么说的话，我没意见。”

仁王笑得露出了虎牙，伸手搭上他的肩，“你有意见也不行的吧——总不能我们所有人去英国找你，对吧？”

“是法国，仁王君。”柳生面不改色地说。

仁王毫无被拆台的尴尬，他眨眨眼，“Pupina.”

柳生在一瞬间哽塞了，然后才说道，“……虽然我目前在法国，但是直接说蜗牛的话太失礼了。”

仁王：“Pupina，pupina~”

柳生：“……不用重复了！”

……

“好了，在这种时候你们两个差不多一点！”真田的语气十分严肃，而脸上的表情却非常平静，甚至有一些难以察觉的柔和，他望向站台的方向，说，“幸村，再见。”

幸村也说：“真田，再见。”

同行的几人在同一时间一起沉默了，心中纷纷腹诽：副部长这样也就算了，部长也一样，这是何等诡异的郑重感……

好在这种气氛维持不长，电车在众人的视线中到站，幸村最后一次挥了挥手，紧接着转身踏入了车厢内。

众人两两成双地陆续离开了车站，真田一个人则走在最后。

切原原本和柳走在最前面，但没走几步就注意到了最末一人的真田，他正准备返回去和真田走在一起，又被柳握住了手臂。

柳莲二低声说：“等等，不要过去。”

切原不明所以：“嗯？前辈？发生什么么了？”

“我有话要跟你说，”柳的手没有丝毫放松，“赤也。”

 

真田走在最后，脑中不断回想着刚刚幸村离开的场景，现在他的心里到底是什么感觉，他无法形容。

既然已经和迹部发生了关系，那么，再对幸村心存希望和爱慕的他，是否真的做错了什么。

他向来不能苟同一些同龄人的所谓“肉体与精神是两回事”的观念，可等到事情真的发生，他在对幸村念念不忘，同时又能对迹部产生欲望时，他不得不开始思考这个观念的合理性。

长久的，许多年来，他一直喜欢着幸村，这种感情绝非错觉，也不是误把什么友情当做了爱情，对此他很清楚。

但面对迹部时，他又切实地对面前的那个人产生了欲望，想要亲吻他的嘴唇，想要触碰他的身体，还有紧紧拥抱，直到陷入沉睡。

他难以想象自己对迹部说“喜欢你”甚至“爱你”之类的场景，但他却对这个人源源不断地产生着性方面的冲动及幻想，这种感觉不针对每一具男性的躯体，而在于这幅身体属于迹部。

一直以来，他将自己分成两份。

一份，用来保护所有人。  
一份，用来保护幸村。

但迹部既不是后者，似乎也并不属于前者，他不需要任何人的保护，并且依旧所向披靡。

他能给的。  
他想要的。

至多是清晨起床时的亲吻，以及深夜纵情的欢愉。

如果爱着一个人，又与另一个人结合，这两件事同时发生，算不算是一种不忠？

真田看着地面整齐的、仿佛一望无际的笔直砖缝，忽然感到有些茫然。

明明没有与任何人定下誓言，但他却觉得自己在出轨。

这时，迹部忽然发来一条简讯，内容是一贯的简明扼要。

「明天下班，我去接你。」

他动动手指回复了一条“好”回去，然后将手机放进口袋，仿若无事地看着前方，继续步行。

那么，去见迹部的话，是回家，还是偷情？

 

“柳生，蜗牛的味道怎么样？”

被叫到名字的人推了推眼镜，“你可以自己来法国，吃吃看。”

仁王没有回答，而是摸了摸下巴，若有所思。

 

第二天到了下班时间，真田走出警局，有一辆车已经停在了门口。

和上次的那辆不一样，但也是同样的高调，真田一言不发地走向车侧的位置，他不打算再就这事发表任何意见，可等他拉开车门时，却发现后座上空空如也。

……他不在？

仿佛看穿了真田的心事，司机解释道：“少爷在家里，叫我先来接真田君过去。”

真田一瞬间有些自己都没发觉的失落感，他点了点头，“嗯”了一声，然后坐上后座，同时将手中的手提袋放在侧座。

今天意外地不怎么堵车，原本需要40分钟的车程只走了25分钟，当真田下车，由迹部家里的仆人带领他走进宅内时，他都没有看到迹部的身影。

管家接过他手中的袋子，是昨天迹部给他换上的那身衣服，又邀真田进来，“真田君，请坐，会有人给您泡茶。”

真田极轻地皱了一下眉，“他……不是在家里吗？”

管家解释着：“少爷喝了感冒药之后就睡着了，目前还没有醒。”

“他生病了？”真田忽然抬起头，这个发展是他始料未及的，“……情况怎么样，严重吗？”

管家摇摇头，“不严重。只是少爷昨天着了凉，稍微有点头痛，为防止之后出现糟糕的情况，所以医生建议少爷提前吃药。”

“……这样。”真田的心缓缓放松下来，还未等他再说什么，管家又一次开口了。

“不过，这个时候少爷差不多该醒了，真田君要上去看看吗？”

真田想让他休息，下意识地就要拒绝，但又听管家补充着：“少爷说过，等真田君来了就叫醒他，而且现在也已经过去三个多小时了，继续睡着的话，会影响夜晚的睡眠质量。”

话说到这个份上，真田再没有拒绝的理由了，于是他答应了一声，立刻起身向楼上迹部的卧室走去。

打开卧室的门，和昨天的场景几无区别，只不过拉上了窗帘，但还留着一道一英尺左右的缝隙，夕阳的光从这边漏进来，洒在迹部不靠近枕头那一面的、微微上翘的发尾。

真田轻手轻脚地走过去，在迹部的床边弯下腰，伸手抚摸了一下他的额头。

是正常的温度，看来的确没有发烧。

然后他又蹲下来，看着迹部半张脸都埋在枕头里的脸，他的睫毛细密地垂下来，盖住下眼睑，嘴唇稍微泛着红润的颜色，呼吸也很均匀。

唯一不好的，就是他轻微地皱着眉，似乎因为什么事而感到不快。

但好在迹部的脸色也是正常的，看起来很健康。

他原本抚摸过迹部额头的手又一次伸出，这一次，改为抚摸他的头发和脸颊，迹部的睫毛动了一下，似乎感觉到了这种动作，但却没有醒。

怎么还不醒过来。

真田这么想着，只能用更强烈一点的方式，于是他倾身上去，亲吻了迹部的嘴唇。

只是简单的触碰依旧没有叫醒他，但迹部感受到这种动作，极轻地“嗯”了一声，似乎歪着头想要躲避。

真田不让他躲，手掌扣上迹部的后脑，然后加深了这个吻。

被亲吻了近半分钟的迹部猛地转醒，然后一把推开了他，躺在床上喘息起来。

“醒了？”真田问。

迹部还有些没反应过来，他刚刚在睡梦中被吻得头晕目眩，足足愣了十秒左右，他的视线才聚焦在面前人的身上。

“……真田？”

迹部的嗓音有一种睡梦中醒来的人特有的沙哑，他的眼神毫不掩饰地透露着迷茫，仿佛对此时的情况一无所知。

真田对他这种反应感到好笑，他伸出手掌捧着迹部一侧的脸颊，“不是你叫我来的吗，忘了？”

“……想起来了。”

话音刚落，迹部忽然伸出手臂，紧接着抱住了真田。

虽然平时的他就很喜欢这种接触，但鲜少这样沉默，真田拍了拍他的背，“……迹部？”

与他接触的迹部的身体是温热的，睡衣的布料在他的手掌下非常顺滑，他拥抱着迹部，任由对方将头抵在自己肩上。

昏暗的卧室中唯独那道缝隙是橙红色的光亮，他想起他刚刚在睡梦中微皱的眉，“……做噩梦了？”

“没。算不上吧。”迹部抬起头，二人四目相接，真田看到他用手揉了揉两眼之间，声音听着有些疲惫，“不过也算不上好。”

沉默几秒后，真田放开了拥抱着迹部的手，然后走向床边，忽然拉开了窗帘。

两片窗帘完全拉开，窗外的夕阳几乎是毫无保留的进入屋内，被阳光照到的部位是有温度的，迹部坐在床上，抬手稍微遮了一下眼前的光，紧接着又被真田拥紧了。

他们在落日的余晖中亲吻，迹部率先结束了这个吻，用手指抚摸着真田许久未被修剪的鬓角。

“说起来，你刚刚好像趁本大爷睡着的时候偷亲了吧？今天真是热情得不像你啊，真田。”

嘴上说着苛责的话，但他们的身体还紧紧贴在一起，真田的手重新搂上他的后背，“你吃了感冒药。”

“嗯？你的消息很灵通嘛。”二人各说了一个陈述句，迹部把双臂环在胸前，“昨晚出去散了会儿步。”

尽管这个理由有些简单，但真田不疑有他，他坐在迹部的床上，又问：“现在好点了吧？”

迹部哼了一声，模样看起来精神焕发，“本大爷从一开始也没病啊，预防一下而已。而且——”

他翻身跨坐在真田的大腿上，手掌则搭在对方的后颈，二人对视几秒，迹部笑了。

“而且，如果生病了的话，怎么得到你的‘补偿’？”

真田的双手都扶在迹部腰侧，每当迹部做出这种性渴望的行为，他都会有点想笑。

这种笑当然不是嘲笑，与揶揄调侃也同样毫无关系，他甚至自己都弄不清楚自己想要笑的原因，只是觉得……觉得……

有点可爱？

……之类的吧。

真田嘴角动了一下，又说：“真是什么时候都不忘轻浮啊，迹部。”

他本意是想说生病预备的人应该好好休息，然而迹部将身体一提一放，悠然在他裆口的位置坐下，两条小腿则圈住真田的后背，表情看起来有些微妙的不爽。

“你在怀疑本大爷的记忆力吗，啊嗯？”

又来了，自说自话。

真田不想和他说话，索性直接抱起他的身体，翻身将迹部压在床铺里，两个人的重量将床垫压出明显的凹陷，褶皱的床单是深红色的，上面有不知用什么方法弄上去的玫瑰花图案，但真田的关注点显然不在这里。

他只觉得，在这种深红色布料的衬托下，迹部的皮肤显得更白了。

真田看着迹部宽松睡衣的领口处，柔软的布料敞开着，露出里面一片白皙的脖颈，还有他的身体，睡衣不能将他的身体完全包裹起来，于是它露出了迹部明显清瘦许多的腰沟，半截小腿，和手脚腕的位置。

他的呼吸一沉，伸手捏住迹部的手腕压在身侧，带有目的性地重复问了一遍：“你的身体，确定没事了吧？”

迹部则满不在乎地弯起嘴角，“这个时候如果说‘我有事’的话，岂不是太煞风景了？”

真田的手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去，一寸寸地向上，沿着他肋骨的起伏去抚摸，他低头去吻迹部的嘴唇，然后在交换呼吸时开口。

“好像瘦了。”

迹部的手环着他的肩膀，闻言一挑眉毛，“你在胡说八道些什么？本大爷的体重可是比上个月重了。”

“比起上上个月，怎么样？”真田一边吻他的脖子，一边问。

“真田弦一郎，你怎么像个上了年纪的阿婆一样，在床上也要这么唠叨……”迹部在亲吻下主动仰起脖颈，手指则扣在真田的后腰上，两个人胯下的部位紧紧贴在一起，“本大爷躺在这里难道还不够挑起你的性致吗？”

对于这样直白露骨的话，真田一向难以回答，但今天，他试着回答了。

“够了，应该。”

话音刚落，他撩起迹部的睡衣下摆，去亲吻对方的小腹。

在亲吻之下迹部自然地舒展了身体，毫无疑问他享受这样的亲吻，他对于性行为的接受度相当高，不是太过分的都能玩上一玩，而对于不少对方的行为也能乐在其中，这样的爱抚作为前戏，自然也包括在内。

真田将他的睡裤脱到膝盖的位置，迹部则半闭着眼，顺着对方的动作曲起双腿张开，他内裤下的器官将布料撑得十分饱满紧致，甚至有少许水渍浸湿了布料，出现了一片指甲盖大小的深色痕迹。

在同性伴侣之中，不是每个人都会对和自己生理构造一样的对方的性器官感兴趣，但显然真田今天比较有兴趣，他一边抚摸迹部的大腿，一边时不时将视线投送过去。

以至于迹部也注意到了这股比平时灼热得多的视线，他姿态慵懒地打开大腿，刻意挺了挺胯，内裤里鼓起的部位几乎挨到真田的鼻尖，迹部的手指穿插在自己的发根之间，歪了歪脑袋看向身体下方。

“怎么了？看得那么认真，是想被本大爷抱吗？”

这句话像是忽然点醒了什么，真田猛地抬起头，他惊觉自己从来没有考虑过这个问题，因为一切都那么自然、顺理成章，和迹部开始这种关系直到现在的一个多月里，他没有一分钟、甚至一秒钟，去思考这种事情的可能性。

“你……”真田的开口有些艰难，“想做抱人的那个？”

看到他的表情，迹部忍不住笑了，“你这张脸是怎么回事啊！难道本大爷看起来像那种会一直乖乖做0的受方吗？虽然没有抱过你，但我也不是每次都被抱啊！”

他和忍足曾经互换过角色吗？

确实。真田心中想，忍足看起来并不像那种对于位置很执着的人，如果迹部要求的话，应该没什么障碍就答应了吧。

真田的表情忽然严肃起来，似乎正在考虑要怎么开口，才不至于会把“我不做0号”说得合情合理，以至于对方无可反驳。

然而迹部并没有给他思考的时间，他一看枕头的表情就知道，这个人一定是又把玩笑话当成什么真心话在考虑了，但这不妨碍他借此机会把对方捉弄一下。

于是他主动将双腿圈上真田的脖子，用手肘稍微支起上身，“不想被本大爷抱吗？真可惜，还有一半的我的样子，你可看不到了。”

如果以被抱为代价的话，我并不想看。真田在心中这么说，而他实际上只是一言不发，皱着眉头，似乎还在因为此事为难着。

“可以啊，不想被抱的话，”迹部良心大发地放过了他，主动提出调和，他开口的一瞬间，真田抬起眼，只见他又一次露出了那种十分自信的笑，“那就好好地让本大爷舒服吧！”


	8. Chapter 8

迹部大腿内侧的皮肤贴在真田的脸颊上，真田没有蓄胡须的习惯，但即便如此，他的下巴也算不上光滑，两个人不同部位的皮肤摩擦着，真田能感觉到这种、来自迹部身体上的柔软。

“喂，”迹部的手臂伸直成一道弧度漂亮的线，用指尖点在真田的眉心，他歪过头去，笑容轻佻，“本大爷的补偿呢？等了很久了啊。”

真田的表情里看不出任何情绪，他用他深色的眼珠以俯视的角度看着迹部，看着对方稍微浮起红色的面颊，片刻之后，他忽然低下头。

一个亲吻落在迹部腿间的饱满部位，真田闭着眼睛，看不出他的反应，但却可以听到迹部小幅抽气的声音。

两个人谁也没说话，一个原本就是话少的人，另一个则是不想用说话打断什么。

隔着布料亲吻他的性器官，感觉并不是那么糟。

真田睁开眼，难以察觉地轻舒了一口气，紧接着用两手托着迹部的后腰将对方的重心缓缓放回到床垫上，他自然地伸手去摸迹部的三角内裤的边缘，在对方的配合下不费半点力气就将它脱了下来，内裤挂在迹部左腿小腿到脚踝的位置，真田分开他的腿，又一次低下头。

男人最敏感的部位被另一个男人的口腔包裹，迹部短促地“呃”了一声，他不是没体验过这种感觉，但性体验却往往与对象有很大的关系，这种惊奇、快感还有不知名的因素，冲刷得他头皮发麻。

迹部被真田的两只手掌紧紧扣着膝盖内侧的位置，双腿根本无法并拢，从这个角度他只能看到真田极其挺立的鼻梁，正缓缓地上下移动，时不时抵在他两腿之间的毛发上。

明明不是什么新奇的场景，可他的身体却对此反应很大，仿佛处子第一次进入另一个人的身体，器官勃起得厉害，时不时还有几下难以控制的弹跳。

真田注意到他的反应，尽管他现在感到很难为情，但还是忍不住抬眼看了一眼迹部，被他看到的人正靠在枕头上，嘴唇抿成一条线，呼吸也急促得多，他抬起手背虚挡在眼前，试图阻挡自己脸颊上的绯红不外泄出去。

什么啊，平时骑在自己身上的时候看起来像情场老手一样的人，这个时候还不是暴露原形了。

真田没把这句话说出来，嘴里还有东西是一部分原因，剩下一部分……他的手掌有些难以控制力道地，将迹部的双腿叠起来，压在他自己的胸前。

迹部被这突然的动作吓了一跳，他猛地睁开眼，低头看向真田。真田并未停止用嘴巴取悦他，但姿势却弄得像是他正在被插入一样，突然打开的双腿和以往熟悉的动作，都在一起彰显着某个仿佛理所应当被使用的部位此时却无人问津。

躺在床上的迹部忽然脸上发热，佯装不悦地拍了一下床垫：“……哪有你这样的！要做就好好的做啊，不要这个样子。”

真田对此充耳不闻，他不是很清楚迹部到底出于什么理由才说了这样的话，但也不算太难猜，他隐隐约约感觉得到，然而却并不打算对此做出反应。

一股属于男性的味道在他的口腔深处蔓延开，是带着腥气的咸味，迹部还没射出来，但这些带着气味的少量液体昭示着距离高潮已经不远了，真田闭着眼睛，随着一次次的口腔抽动，喉咙深处已经开始有些反呕的不适感，他眉心跳了跳，深呼吸了几下将这种感觉压下去，又一次扶着迹部的身体，吞得更深。

“该死……”

迹部低喘了一声，他的身体开始出汗，尤其是两腿间的位置，因为真田刚刚那个吞咽的动作，他几乎是无法控制地抽动了一下，被强行打开的大腿根部肌肉微微抽搐，迹部伸手抱住自己的腿，眼角发红。

真田取悦男人的技巧几乎是零，动作也没有任何可圈可点之处，甚至偶尔还有几次牙齿不小心的磕碰，但他就是觉得舒服，觉得深陷其中，无法自拔。

一股热流涌向他的小腹处，迹部双眼瞪大，猛地把真田一把推了出去，白色粘稠的液体却不偏不倚地溅在真田的脸上。

看着那道液体从真田的额头顺着鼻梁缓缓下滑，迹部喘着气，似是想说什么，但却没有说出口。

“没事。”真田先开口了，然后他伸手抓住了迹部无意识伸向他的手，二人十指相扣，真田在迹部注视的目光下从床头抽了两张纸巾，擦了擦自己的脸，然后低头吻住了他。

直到两个人的嘴唇彻底分离，迹部的腿依然维持着叠在胸前大开的姿势，与刚刚不同的是现在他的身上多了一个真田。

真田的手臂撑在迹部的脸颊旁边，他的耳根有些发烫，但是神情却异常平静，他问迹部，“喜欢吗？刚刚。”

平时热爱语言调戏对方的迹部罕见地移开了目光，闭起眼睛：“……这种事没有男人会不喜欢吧！”

“也是。”

真田的回答意料之中的简短，但很快出乎意料的，真田的手伸向了他腿间的缝隙间，然后用手指在上面一揩。

“你已经湿了，迹部。”

他听到真田这么说。

 

结束之后，两个人谁都不想说话。

窗外早已是一片漆黑，两个人都是体力远高于平均值的人，性格是同样的不甘示弱，虽然这种事在他们以前的约会中就有过苗头，但还是没有一次像今天这样激烈。

真田躺在迹部的小腹上，迹部则在一边靠着枕头抽烟。

刚刚打火机的声音响起时，真田还愣了一下，偏向他的脸上露出少许震惊的神色：“你抽烟？”

“次数不多，多了的话嘴巴里面会有不华丽的味道。”

真田的手有一下没一下地摸着迹部的大腿，他见过不少抽烟人士，而“次数不多”这个词的数量跨度却非常大，而他显然不喜欢这种有损健康的行为，于是皱了皱眉，又多问了一句：“不多，那是多少？”

“上一次还是一年半以前。”迹部这么说着，将只燃了半根的烟支丢在水杯里，烟头灭掉时发出一声极轻的响声，他的表情似乎有些疲惫，揉了揉自己的肩膀，“不喜欢？”

“算不上讨厌。”

听到真田的回答，迹部放松了不少。显然真田也是一样，然后他闭起眼睛，两个人沉默了近十分钟，以迹部在他脸颊上轻拍了一下而结束。

“醒醒，还要在本大爷身上睡多久啊？以为这里是你的专人沙发吗？”

真田并没有睡着，而且迹部也知道，所以他没打算对前半句辩解，而是睁开眼睛后直接起身，刚刚在过程中他把迹部的睡衣脱了，现在迹部全裸地躺着，身体肌肉的程度似乎不如少年时的饱满充实，但骨架稍微长开了一些。

不知怎么想的，真田伸手，用手指从他胸口中线的位置划到肚脐，意味不明地问：“不是我专用的？”

迹部挑了挑眉：“啊嗯？你在说什么傻话啊，快点起来！”

真田无声地牵动了一下嘴角，然后坐起来，直到嘴唇的弧度恢复平淡之后才重新回过头，顺着迹部的膝盖摸了一把。

“洗澡吗？”

“哼，就当是奖励了，过来和本大爷一起泡吧。”迹部动动腿撇开他的手，跪起来膝行了几步，然后才从大床的另一侧下去。

二人赤身裸体、一前一后地走进就安置在隔壁的大型浴室，虽然整个路上没有一个人，而且也完全处在封闭环境中，但从卧室到浴池的路上有近三十米的路程，真田还是觉得不太自在。

反观迹部并没有任何不适，他早就习惯了这种生活，或者说，就算平时都穿着衣服也没事。

他会因为在别人面前袒露身体而害羞吗？

不会，在他眼里，看到完美的他的身体，看的人才是应该害羞的那个吧。

虽然真田曾经对这个逻辑感到无言以对，但是此时此刻，他真的感到有些难为情了。迹部后背的肌肉随着走路时的步伐，有规律地动着，这幅身体的确赏心悦目，但不是他会难为情的理由。

至少，不是主要理由。

真田一边走，一边思考，两个人已经肌肤相亲过很多次，可一起共浴还是从来没有过的事，虽然说他们还在十五岁的时候有过集体泡温泉……但那个时候谁注意这些啊！而且当时迹部和他又并不在一个水池里，不对，就算当时在一起也没什么大不了的。

同样都是男生，身体也都差不多，而且还有那么多人。

而现在这种情况就完全不同了。

不但是有过亲密行为的人，甚至就在半小时前他们才激烈地交合过，这两个人的性行为不会每次都用保险套，比如刚刚，就是完全无屏障的亲密接触，一点缝隙都没有留下。

似乎是他的心理也影响到了迹部，原本在前面趾高气扬走着的人，脚步忽然一停，好像想起了什么。

“你先去泡，本大爷一会儿再过去。”

迹部忽然回过头，这么说了一句，然后就向着反方向走过去。

真田一愣，“有什么东西要拿？”

“没。”迹部这么说着，也确实如他所说的那样，没有离开浴室，只是站在了不远处的淋浴器下面，然后打开了花洒。

水声在漂浮着氤氲水汽的浴室中响起，而真田还站在原处看着他，迹部的样子看起来有些奇怪，提高声音道：“本大爷洗澡有什么好看的吗？快点进去！不要面对着我坐！”

他在……害羞？

可他是这种会害羞的人吗？

真田皱了皱眉，他总觉得这里面确实有什么秘密，而且以他对迹部的了解，绝对不是错觉。

迹部这种人，他的人生中需要说谎的次数寥寥无几，倒不是说性格是多么坦诚，但是确实没什么好刻意隐瞒的地方，或许这个人在商业场上的隐瞒和话术张口就来，但是这种时候有所隐瞒的反应……

出奇的蹩脚。

换做半年前，就算真田看出了他的隐瞒，出于礼貌，也会不闻不问地转身，但是现在不一样了，他说不出这种心态转变的根本原因，但是他觉得他应该知道。

“到底怎么了？迹部。”真田没有再向浴池的方向走，而是走向迹部，“忽然要淋浴，你有什么不想被我知道吗？”

迹部的表情有一瞬间的抽搐，真田甚至觉得自己看到他翻了个白眼，只见迹部叉着腰，脸色不太好看，移开视线后闭上眼说：“……只是觉得满身是汗的直接进去太脏了啊！你想得太多了！”

“是吗？既然这样的话，我也出了很多汗，和你一起洗吧。”

半年的相处下来，真田自成了一套对付迹部的方法，对于迹部这种以帝王自称也这么自我要求的人，言出必行必不可少，自己说过的话，总不可能翻脸不认吧。

果然，这话一出，迹部的脸色相当难看，但是也只能瞪着他说，“行啊，那你洗吧。”

这里虽然很大，但的确是迹部的单人浴室，因此也只有一个淋浴头，两个人站在同一个淋浴头下面，沉默地用洗发水和沐浴液擦洗着身体，整个过程没有一句话。

他们暗暗较起了劲，将每一个动作放慢，仿佛生怕对方比自己快，简单的淋浴洗了几乎40分钟，直到两个人都洗完的时候，迹部的脸色比刚才还难看，他看到真田冲干净身上的泡沫，神色终于稍有缓和，用手臂环起胸膛：“已经洗完了，这下你没有理由再留在这里了吧？”

真田平静地说：“同样的，你也没有理由再留在这里了。”

他不知道迹部在较什么劲，迹部的全身他都看过了，没有伤痕，也不存在什么不会被看到的地方，两个人刚做过，总不会是要浴前自慰吧？

而且这个人也不会有什么要刻意隐瞒的事，他做什么不是都很理所当然吗？

真田想了很久，也依然想不到任何理由，而迹部更是丝毫没有要说的意思，对方的态度让他感到莫名的生气，这种被隐瞒的感觉不是一次两次了，他一直知道迹部不会把一切都和盘托出，但是这种突如其来的小事，实在是让他不能不介意。

迹部看起来也有点不高兴了，他的语气加重了些：“我想留下是我的自由吧。洗也洗了，你到底要还做什么？”

真田直视他的目光，“我也不明白，你到底在隐瞒什么？”

“这跟你无关吧！”

真田微微一愣，迹部时常把他们的关系说得暧昧，却鲜少有这样划清界限的时候，而这句话也忽然点醒了他。

是啊，与他无关。

真田的嘴唇动了动，似乎正准备说什么抱歉的话，却见到迹部脸色又一次青里透红，神色诡异地躲闪了起来，声音轻得仿佛是自言自语：“……不，也不算是无关吧……”

真田愈发一头雾水：“啊？”

“总之，不是什么不好的事。”迹部推了他一把，“快点过去泡，还要本大爷请你几次才行啊！”

真田心中疑惑更深，他被迹部这一把推得很重，向后踉跄了几步，然而地上的水太滑了，他没站稳，直接一屁股坐在了地上。

迹部也没想到自己就这么把他推倒了，表情一瞬间有些精彩，他赶紧上前，伸手要把真田拉起来：“……抱歉，我……”

然而话没说完，迹部的脸忽然僵住了，真田则坐在地上，凭借着良好的角度，成功看清了从迹部的腿间流下来的，那一道属于他的，已经在体内由白色而变得几乎透明的体液。

也是同一时间，他忽然明白了，迹部这长达四十分钟之内的吞吞吐吐，神色躲闪，和所有蹩脚的借口。

“……这种事情，早说不就好了吗。”

真田站起来，有些无奈地拍了拍迹部的肩，搂着他重新走到淋浴下面。

迹部的脸在短短几秒内迅速变得通红，记忆里真田从没见过他这种表情，而他之前一直说不出话，现在真田一开口，他几乎是恼羞成怒地，狠狠一巴掌扇在了真田的胸口。

啪的一声，真田的胸前留下一个掌印，迹部别过头去不看他，声音已经失去了平时的平稳：“……这、这种事情……还需要我说吗？！你……该死，都怪你……都怪你！”

迹部看起来确实有点生气，他的肩膀都在一下下地颤动着，耳根也红红的，这副模样很可爱，就是下手太重了。

真田几乎被他那一巴掌打到内伤，然而迹部说得也确实不无道理。就算他没有做过下面的那一方，自己的东西留在对方体内，多少也应该有点这种基础的意识吧。

只可惜，迹部之前都处理得滴水不漏，以至于他从一开始就没有留下这样的印象，才让今天闹出了这样一个匪夷所思的笑话。

“抱歉，是我考虑不周。”真田顶着胸口火辣辣的疼，伸手捧住了迹部的脸颊，将他的脸扶过来面对自己，“别生气了。”

迹部是个耳朵比舌头软得多的人，主动道歉一向是哄好他的绝佳手段，更何况他也只是恼羞成怒，并没有真的生气。等到迹部看到他胸口上那个即便是麦色皮肤也依旧红得鲜艳的巴掌印，他脸上的怒气消散得也差不多了。

他下意识伸手摸了一下那块他打出来的印记，然后又猛地抽回手，别扭地移开目光：“……好了，本大爷接受你的道歉了。既然已经知道原因，就快点过去吧。”

“不，会发生这样的事，是因为我没有尽到责任，”真田却没有放开他，而是伸手探向迹部的身后，“今天我来帮你吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

“喂，真田。”

迹部伸手推了推真田的脊背，换来对方不满的一声轻哼，过了一会儿，真田才闷闷地问：“怎么了。”

他往真田身边凑近了些，“帮本大爷把睡衣拿过来。”

“你自己去，”真田抬起头看着他，“我的体力全部都用在刚刚抱你上面了。”

迹部笑了一下，抬起手臂搂着他的脖子，手指在真田的脸上打着圈儿，“真差劲啊你，这么累的话就不要勉强了，下次可以换我来抱你啊。”

对方手臂的热度恰到好处地传到真田的脖颈间，因为对这具身体太过熟悉，所以每一片皮肤的接触都会变得饱含深意，真田深吸了一口气，将迹部往旁边推了几厘米，“将近一个小时脚都没有落过地的人没资格这么说。”

“本大爷建议过要你去水池里的，你不肯啊，现在反而要怪我了吗？”迹部掐了掐他的脸，变本加厉地趴在他的背上，“快点起来啦。”

真田忍无可忍地推开他，余光一瞥又扫到他白皙的皮肤上满是性爱过后的痕迹，尽管今天已经做了很多次，但看到对方的身体，他还是感到隐隐有股热流有着向某个方向汇聚的意图。他坐起来，伸手一把捞过被子，然后给迹部盖了个严严实实。

“你干嘛，这样很热啊！”迹部抗议了一下。

真田两手按着被子压在迹部的肩膀两侧，又把被子往上拉了拉，连脖子也一起盖住，这样他仍然觉得不够，索性抚着迹部的身体，直接把他整个人卷在被子里，期间二人以力气对搏数次，最后以真田的一句“你不要动”而结束。

迹部气喘吁吁地被紧紧裹在被子里，“你是打算把本大爷谋杀掉？”

真田看着他好看的脸，心里感到不太明白，明明把身体都遮起来了，但那种潜在欲望的感觉却依旧没有停止，他低声骂了一句“该死”，又把迹部的头也蒙上了，然后才转身离开。

“我去给你拿睡衣。”

身后迹部味的春卷里传来闷闷的骂声，“真田弦一郎，你死了！”

显然真田没有死，而且几分钟后他还穿着家居服回来了，手里则拿着迹部的淡色丝质睡衣，他回来时，迹部还以原本的状态躺在床上，只挣出了头和半个肩膀，不过被子的形态比之前松了一些——看起来是费了不少劲。

真田觉得他这幅柔软无力的样子和平时那个大杀四方披荆斩棘的迹部景吾相差甚远，一瞬间感到有些好笑，他在迹部身边坐下，甚至伸手去摸了摸他的头。

“居然这么困难吗，从里面出来？”

“是你缠得太紧了，白痴！”迹部热得脸颊泛红，恶狠狠地瞪了真田一眼，又扭动了几下，被子上以不规律的节奏依次出现几个凸起，但里面的迹部仍然没有解脱的迹象，“快点给我弄开！”

真田没有立刻动作，他只是低头看着迹部，又问：“这个样子，我要对你做什么，你应该没办法反抗吧？”

“哈？”

迹部不可置信地睁大了眼，他做梦也没想到自己会有这么一天。自己和真田的关系中，一直以来，都是真田处于被动地位，无论是床上的玩法，还是床下的主导，向来都是他将对方逗得哑口无言。

没想到技巧用得多了，居然有一天会被对方偷走，反作用到自己身上。

迹部警觉地抿了抿嘴唇，“……你要干什么？”

真田用他那双仿佛永远不会受到波动的眼睛看着他，然后四下张望了一下，紧接着，取出了一条丝巾——上次在衣帽间，真田调侃过迹部的那条，刚刚去拿睡衣的时候顺手取过来了。

“你是什么时候……！喂，别挡在脸上啊看不见了！”

真田用丝巾简单地一扎，挡住了迹部的眼睛，遮挡掉双眼之后，对于表情的读取显然困难了许多，但真田可以想象得出他此时的样子，大概是很不情愿。

虽然迹部一贯的教养和优雅习惯，不至于让他这个时候大叫出声，但被真田的手掌压住的身体已经很不习惯地扭动起来，同时声音也有些失去了平时的稳定。

“你到底要对本大爷做什么坏事……好歹告诉我一声吧。”

虽然他们已经亲密相处了半年，但对于真田，迹部的了解还是不多，他习惯观察，却未必能洞察一个极少表现自己的人的内心。

这是他们的相处中从未有过的情况，真田的恶趣味，蒙住他的眼睛，把他裹在被子里失去行动力，甚至还说了那样的话。

到底……要干什么？

真田比平时有了温度的声音传来：“在你脸上画乌龟。”

“少骗人了！”

迹部当然是不信的，但却不是那么肯定，他先是质疑了一声，之后又在心里嘀咕：虽然感觉这家伙不会那么幼稚，但他显然也很少开玩笑，不会真的要画吧？认真的？

身边的床垫下陷，同时有布料摩挲的声音，迹部确定真田此时接近了自己，但却不能确定他的手上是不是还拿着一支笔。

迹部轻咳了一声，略为困难地笑了一下，“本大爷是不会惧怕任何事的，尽管来吧。”

他听到真田“嗯”了一声，紧接着，真田吻上了他的嘴唇。

这是个传统意义上的吻，迹部在心里评价着，有点意料之外，但气氛上属于意料之中。先是嘴唇之间的接触，然后试着加深，有的人到这里就浅尝辄止，也有的会演变成干柴烈火，仿佛每个有了恋人的人都要经历，也没什么特别值得一提的地方……

等等，恋人？

真田放开他，然后才把他身上所有自己给予的束缚一一解开，迹部赤裸的身体又一次袒露在真田面前，而这一次，他感到心里平静了许多。

或许是欲望的减退，也有可能是，什么其他的东西盖过了它。

迹部咳了一声，没有过多的指责真田的行为，而是一声不吭地穿起了睡衣。

“生气了？”真田在背后问他。

“在你眼里本大爷的气量就这么小吗？”迹部不满地嗤了一声，“只是突然感觉饿了，应该到晚饭时间了吧？”

 

当天晚上，经历过剧烈体力消耗的两个人的食量都比平时多了一些，晚饭之后按照各自的习惯，一个读报纸，另一个则对着电脑处理了一些新的工作文件，半个小时后，二人一起上床。

“晚安。”真田说。

迹部愉悦地哼了一声，“本大爷也祝你有个好梦。”

真田亲了亲他的头发，然后和往常一样让他枕在自己的手臂上，灯光由仆人调到适合入睡的昏暗程度，不过一会儿，二人先后进入睡眠。

叫醒他们的是凌晨三点的敲门声。

敲门声来得非常突然，而且急促，一听就知道，敲门的人显然失去了平时的服侍水准。

但这种事在迹部家是几乎不可能发生的，一旦发生了，说明一定是什么大事。

迹部从睡梦中惊醒，被人在熟睡中叫醒不会是愉快的事，但这种敲门声却让他心口一紧，他几乎是立刻清醒了，向着门口提高声音：“进来。”

仆人慌张地跌进卧室里，口齿不清地说了什么，迹部从他的一段话中只辨认出最开头的词。

“老爷……”

 

半个小时后，迹部站在了别墅的大门口，仆人帮他把平时就备用好的出行必需品的小型行李箱放进车里，真田也站在旁边。

真田问：“真的不用陪你吗？”

“你应该没有欧盟的长期签证吧，虽然快速帮你弄到一个短期的也不是难事，”迹部开口，夜色中看不清他的表情，“但我不想在父亲的葬礼上带着陌生男人出现，记者太多了。”

“……也是。”真田顿了顿，帮他拉开车门，看着迹部坐进去之后，不知道在想什么，他也一起坐进了后座里。

迹部看着他，没有说话。

真田主动解释着：“……我送你到机场，送完你我就回去。”

“嗯。”

迹部坐在车里，车里的气氛是极度的寂静，只有夜色中的路灯从车窗外一盏盏地向后飞驰而过，灯光有规律地变换着强弱。

当车驶上高速道路的时候，真田看到迹部的身体垮了一下。

他不再维持着笔直的坐姿，而是缓缓靠在车窗边，身体也有一点轻微的蜷缩，然后望着窗外。

在面对生死时无论怎么靓丽夺目的人都会变得黯淡无光，但这个人换成迹部的时候，真田发现，让人意外地接受不了。

他应该永远光彩照人，永远站在顶峰，而不是像现在这样，蜷缩在轿车的车座里，沉默得几近脆弱。

真田试着伸出手摸摸他的后背，但只接触到对方的一瞬间他就知道这是徒劳的。

这种抚摸没有任何作用，不会减弱悲伤感，也不会改变什么，顶多是告诉对方“我也很难过”，或许对于其他的什么人这种言说还有些作用，但当他面对的是迹部时，他也不确定了。

车厢内静得可以听到稍微重一点的呼吸声，还有高速气流摩擦过轿车的外壳所留下的风声，大概又过了几分钟，迹部才开口打破了这种沉默。

他的声音在短短十分钟内哑了好几个度，“我忽然想起来，去年圣诞节的时候，他问我什么时候结婚。”

真田默默地握紧他的手。

这个“他”是谁，不言而喻。

顿了几秒，迹部又说：“其实我本来打算和忍足结婚的，两年前。”

真田心里一紧，现在他觉得自己整个人的存在都是徒劳了，从迹部的反应他可以感觉得出来，这个时候无论迹部身边坐着的是谁，大概都没什么差别。

借着窗外的灯光，迹部低头看着自己的手指，他慢慢地开口，“只不过在我向他求婚之前，他先跟我提了分手。”

在一瞬间，两个人的心里同时闪过一些破碎的过去。

那些都是他们曾经悲痛的、脆弱的、几度崩溃过的残影。

在得知父亲死亡的消息后，迹部却在这里谈论自己曾经的恋情，这个场面多少有些违和，但真田作为刑警，对于这样的场面见怪不怪，也完全可以理解。

悲伤总是共通的，尽管悲伤的理由各有不同。

 

轿车停在航站楼门口，在下车前，真田握住迹部的肩膀，“去了那边要好好吃饭，也要记得休息，难过是避免不了的，但还是尽量照顾好自己，什么事都不要太勉强。”

“我知道，”迹部说完，他非常轻地笑了一下，又改了口，“本大爷知道。”

“等你回来……”

“外面好像有闪光灯和摄影机，你别下来了。”迹部说完这句话，就直接打开车门走了。

真田的话随着关门声停留在嘴边，又消化了好一会儿，才彻底咽下去。

坐车回去的路上，真田想了想，还是拿出手机，发了一条简讯。

 

十二个小时的旅途绝不会让人愉快，即便是最软的座椅也会让身体浑身僵硬，历经了剧烈运动、睡眠不足、长时间保持一个姿势之后，他的腿有些支撑不住了，迹部下飞机时，身体晃了一下，还是飞机上的乘务扶住了他。

乘务员看得出东方人的长相，用不太流利的日语跟他说：“小心一点，先生。”

迹部则用德语回道：“谢谢。”

有一同跟来的管家在后面帮他拎着行礼，现在是德国时间上午10点左右，正是活跃的时候，虽然外媒的记者数量会比起日本稍微少一点，但同样难以应付，他皱了皱眉走出安检口，正准备想办法脱身，却意外地在接机的人群中看到了熟悉的人。

“……手冢？”

“真田昨晚给我发了简讯。”手冢匆匆地说，他戴着一个鸭舌帽，作为国际上著名的运动员，他平时受到的关注也不会比迹部少，甚至因为时常露脸，很可能还会更多。

还没等迹部回复，手冢又从背包里拿出一个明显偏大的贝雷帽，无视了迹部低声的拒绝，直接扣在了他的头上。

“其实我有人接，手冢。”

“我知道，可惜他们现在被记者缠得脱不了身。”

迹部发现在国外待久了的手冢居然开始冷幽默了，但他现在显然没有足够的心情去表示惊奇。

两个人很快离开了接机口的位置，直接搭乘机场底部的计程车离开了机场。

在车上，迹部摘下那个丑得令人发指的帽子，下意识用手拨弄了一下自己的头发，但他很快就意识到，自己现在并没有涂发蜡，经过长途飞机的折磨，大衣都皱了，估计也没什么形象可言。

不过手冢并不在乎这些，他只是看了一眼迹部，确定对方精神状态还不算太遭之后就移开了目光，紧接着递给他一瓶矿泉水。

迹部刚想谢绝，又听手冢加重语气说，“不吃饭的话，至少喝点水吧。”

“……”这两个人真是有灵魂上的相容点，难怪关系不错，迹部不知道自己在想些什么，但还是拧开瓶盖，草草喝了几口。

计程车按照他说的先去迹部父亲身亡的医院那里，昨天的消息说是登山时发生的意外，但具体死亡原因还要再细查，他必须亲自过去一趟。

“这几年……凡是有关你的大消息，好像都没有什么好事。”手冢望着窗外说。

一开始是财团陷入危机，董事遇害，然后是恋情变故，说他会从此一蹶不振的报道随处可见，现在又遇到了父亲身亡的意外事件。

恐怕报社里连他自杀的新闻稿都提前写好了。

“是吧，我也觉得这几年确实很不顺利，”迹部放下水瓶，他闭上眼睛想休息一会儿，但不到几秒钟之后又睁开了，“每次觉得稍微好过一点了，就会有新的事发生。”

面对年少时的旧友，他意外地没有那么难开口，反而坦然地承认了自己近年来的受到的挫败。

手冢不是善于安慰的人，只是拍拍他的肩，然后言简意赅地说：“节哀。”


	10. Chapter 10

迹部点了点头，之后就不再说话了，事实上他也没有什么可说的。

在迹部失去交谈兴趣后的手冢与迹部的场面是理所当然的一片寂静，期间手冢端坐在计程车的后座上，整个人仿佛一尊地藏菩萨的石像，一动不动，神情严肃。

而他身旁的迹部也回到了前十几个小时中所保持着的姿态——靠在座椅里，稍微蜷缩着身体。

唯一有一些改变的是，他开始时不时地摸自己的头发。

失去定型发蜡的头发比平时要柔软的多，但却不是习惯的发尾微微发硬的感觉，他抬起手摸摸头发，然后又放下了，过了不到三十秒，又一次抬起手，重复刚才的动作。

他在沉默中无声地透露着自己的焦虑，从摸头发开始，他开始翻找东西，尽管口袋里几乎什么都没有。紧接着抚平袖口，虽然他身上褶皱的位置远比袖口多。

迹部把衬衫的扣子解开两粒，之后又系上，他不断地重复这些行为以及一些范围内的相似举动，直到手冢出声打断了他。

“迹部，”手冢说，他试着将措辞说得像是漫不经心，“不急的话，你要不要……先找到酒店开一个房间，然后整理一下？”

迹部看了他两秒，然后慢慢地说：“嗯？不急。……我的意思是，可以，就现在吧。”

手冢在记忆中寻找了一下附近的大型超市和酒店或者公寓，很快就选出了一个距离上最合适的地点，稍微有点远，他问迹部：“大概要十分钟车程，但是和你最后要去的医院是反方向，可以等吗？”

迹部以为他问的是自己的父亲，他点点头，“当然。无论等多久……应该都没关系吧。”

这种情况下手冢不可能辩解，他先送迹部和管家一起进入酒店的房间，这个房间的配置与一般概念中的酒店没法比，最多只能算稍微漂亮一点的公寓，不过他相信迹部这个时候也不会有挑剔的心情。

迹部在步行的过程中一直没有说话，这附近人烟稀少，天空是青雾色的，不像是要下雨，但也没有什么阳光，空气有点湿润，还有点冷。

“请管家先生留下来照顾他吧。”手冢检查了一下房间的基础设备，主要是浴室，一切正常，然后又看向迹部，“我去附近的超市买东西，需要什么？”

迹部一边脱掉上衣，一边平静地说：“剃须刀，内衣，定型喷雾……香水，这种东西应该买不到合适的吧，那就算了。还有……”

他喋喋不休的样子与平时的迹部别无二致，唯一的违和感在于他的眼中没有任何笑意，语气也十分平淡。

手冢在便条上写下几个简单的字符来代指这些东西，撕下便利贴装进运动裤口袋里之后就出门了。

说起来，刚刚迹部脱衣服的时候，一闪而过的胸膛上好像有红色的痕迹。

蚊虫叮咬？这个数量也太多了吧。

 

手冢买东西回来的时候，迹部刚好洗完澡出来，他坐在床上吹头发，管家先生则在一旁整理他的行李箱。

“……景吾少爷，”管家捧着行李箱中唯一的一套换洗衣服，“这件衬衫的纽扣掉了一颗，是现在去补，还是……？”

在这种大事面临的时候，出错似乎也变得不可避免，但依旧难以原谅，然而迹部毫无指责的心情，只是停下吹风机，问，“还有别的选择吗？”

管家面露难色，这一次错误的程度已经远超他数十年来的全部，“昨晚临走时太仓促了，意外地将另一个手提袋也装来了，但里面的衣服是……”

迹部低头，从那个手提袋张开的口里看到驼灰色的大衣和深色衬衫，然后就明白管家带了什么过来。

他坐在床上沉默，似乎一时也想不出好的解决办法。

这套衣服有什么问题吗？样子似乎很正常，手冢这么想，但他没有问出口，对于迹部的私事他从来不插嘴，反观迹部也一样。

但他有必要提醒一下：“你要的东西，我买来了。没有指定牌子，所以不知道你会不会用不惯。”

“嗯，谢谢。”迹部没有抬头，过了一会儿又说，“那就这件吧，破了的衣服直接丢掉。”

管家应了一声，手冢看他从手提袋里取出稍微有些变皱的衬衫和大衣，提醒道：“负一层有干洗机和蒸汽熨烫机，使用方式是投币。”

说着，他还从钱夹里拿出了六个欧元。

 

管家离开后大约两分钟，迹部依然坐在床上，擦干头发用的毛巾盖着他的头，一动不动。

他这副样子让手冢觉得熟悉，手冢很快就想起这种熟悉感的源头，但这一次他们都需要一点改变。手冢从手提袋中取出剃须刀和喷雾，微弯下腰，把东西向着迹部的方向递过去。

“迹部，振作一点。”

手冢伸出的手停在半空中，迹部仍然低着头，但他没有把手收回去，而是保持着原来的姿势，坚定地等着对方的回应。

这是长达十年的，两个人一直表达友情的方式。

手冢的手在空中滞留了将近半分钟，他才看到迹部忽然动了一下，紧接着是他低低地嗤了一声。

啪的一下，迹部的手腕撞上手冢的，二人做出一个交臂的姿势，手冢则顺势把他拉起来。迹部一边站起来，一边摘下头上的毛巾随手丢在床上，然后他几不可见地笑了一下，虽然精神不如平时足，但姿态已经恢复往日。

“你这是什么话？手冢，本大爷从未倒下。”

手冢说：“我知道。”

迹部哼了一声，从手冢的手里夺过他需要的东西，然后走向了浴室。

半小时后，迹部以往常的形象出门了。

 

「迹部，落地了吗。还好吗。」

真田给迹部发了简讯，但没有收到回复，然后打了国际长途电话过去，却被告知对方的号码还是关机状态。

出事……这种可能性倒是不大，真田看着今日航班起落的时间表，迹部应该在一个小时前就已经到了，但电话还是关机。真田猜测，他很可能只是忘记了开机。

毕竟是刚刚失去了父亲，出现什么样的状况都不算奇怪，虽然是迹部的话，让他有些难以想象。

真田坐在办公室里，心思却完全不在工作上，他一向极少在上班时间开小差，可惜今天这种情况，他认为确实是无可避免。

要不干脆……直接请假回去吧，这样就可以在家里专心地、不受打扰地为迹部感到担心了。

真田被自己的想法惊了一下，然后又放下手机，决定专心应对工作，结果刚投入案件不到几分钟，他便收到了迹部的简讯。

「已经到慕尼黑了，还好。」

真田悬着的心忽然落下了，他看着迹部发来的简讯结尾的那个圆圆的、小小的句号，忽然觉得非常安心，就好像亲眼看到了迹部乘坐的飞机安全着陆，他好好地走出机场，有人陪着他照顾他，不会发生任何意外的样子。

他拿起手机，立刻着手给迹部回复。

真田打字很慢，无论是用以前学生时代迹部送给他的老人机也好，还是现在的智能手机，对于假名的输入一向是个难题。

他在音节行列里寻找着需要的发音，几个字还没打完，迹部的第二天简讯紧跟着来了。

真田犹豫了一下，放弃了目前的编辑，选择退出界面，去看第二条简讯。

迹部：「说起来，你洗过衣服了吗？」

 

这一条真田回复得很快，因为内容只有一个“？”，迹部看了一眼这个简讯的内容，直接关掉屏幕，将手机放回到口袋里，没有再回。

不需要再说了，答案已经很明显。尽管刚刚管家先生已经熨烫过了，但这身衣服上面，仍然还留有少量的、属于真田的气味。

如果不是情况特殊，他不可能愿意穿着这身衣服去任何地方，更何况还是去见父亲的尸体。

但现在还在这种小事上兴师动众去重新买合适的品牌男装就太不合适了，勉强应付一下吧，充其量只是心理障碍而已，衣服本身并没有什么问题。

迹部有些不自在地伸手拉了一下肩膀的位置，他转过头问还坐在车座上的手冢，“是不是有点大了？本大爷的外套。”

“嗯？”手冢不是会注意这种小事的人，“好像还好。”

迹部没有再说话，手冢也目视前方，过了一会儿，手冢重新转过头来，说道：“但是你的脸色，似乎比刚刚差了一些。已经开始疲惫了吗？”

某些关于服装配色和肤色的话题又在迹部的记忆中被点起，但迹部这时没有心情去解释这个，只是模糊地说了一句：“啊。”

现在是德国时间上午十一点，计程车停在医院的门口，迹部像往常一样吸引人的注意，很快就将医院附近的记者通通吸引过来。迹部家族的企业在德国也有相当不错的发展，而且迹部曾经在德国出生，因此，迹部家族在德国受到的关注也不必日本少了多少。

在保镖的保护下迹部全程无扰地进入医院，他走路的速度很快，即便是在凌晨三点被叫醒、之后又连续14个小时没有睡眠的情况下，他依然气势凌厉，走在医院走廊里的样子像是在披荆斩棘。

手冢远远地跟在他的后面，他知道自己的身份会引人注意，虽然这个时候绝大多数的目光都被集中在迹部身上，但麻烦还是能免则免，所以他走在保镖和其他下属的人群中间，尽可能让自己看起来不显眼。

负责接诊迹部父亲的德国医生手里拿着病历单，向迹部解释了具体的死因和手术过程。

迹部的父亲死于脑梗，尽管他的尸体看起来有许多明显外伤，一开始大家都认为是失足跌落山崖才导致了死亡，但事实上，迹部的父亲在落地前就已经死了。

按照医院的规定，病历单除非特殊情况不能带走，会拿出来给他看就已经算是破例，迹部没有多说什么，只是用德语问：“我能见见他吗？”

棕发宽下巴的高大医生说：“我不建议你这么做，先生。”

迹部抬起头：“他在哪？”

 

他打开太平间的门，父亲在死亡后三小时就被装入了冷冻箱里，迹部按照工作人员的指示找到属于他父亲的那一格，然后将冷冻箱拉开了。

看到的画面远比想象中得凄惨，迹部低着头与分辨不出面孔的那张脸对视，他的胸腔仿佛被巨石挤压着，让他难以呼吸。

这种挤压感反射到肌肉上，引起的是连成一片的肌肉疼痛，迹部在这种疼痛下极轻地发出声音，稍微弯了一下腰，等他再度直起腰时，脸色比起刚才又难看了许多。

太平间的门没有被关严，有个记者挤开人群冲了过来，在摔倒之前按下快门，将迹部低着头看着冷冻箱里的父亲的场景，定个在一张长方形的相片里。

迹部听到了声响，但是却没有回头，他依然低着头，凝视着箱中的人。

这就是最后一面吗？

不，距离火化、下葬之前，还可以再见，不止一面。即便是变成了一盒骨灰，也可以再见到。

还能再见到。

他合上冷冻箱的箱门，对身边陪同的工作人员说：“谢谢，我打算离开了，辛苦了。”

 

「迹部还好吗？」

手冢看着真田发来的简讯，他用了三秒的时间思考，真田为什么不直接问迹部，而是问他，大概是真田给迹部发了简讯，迹部却没有回，所以周转了一下来问他了。

他坐在公园小路的长凳上，手边放着运动所需的水分，然后开始认真地编辑简讯。

「我们两个小时前已经分开了。他去见了他的父亲，然后和家人离开了。大概过几天他会回日本，那个时候我会去机场送他。」

过了一会儿，真田回复了：「我无法到德国去，要麻烦你照顾他，非常抱歉。」

「没关系，迹部也是我的朋友。」手冢写到这里，忽然在心里产生了一点疑问，朋友……？

真田和迹部，是朋友？普通的那种？

想了想，他又将这行字改成了「没关系，迹部是我的朋友，在这种时候我有责任关心他」。

简讯发出之后，很快，真田回复：「非常感谢。」

手冢也回道：「不要担心。」

说起来，手冢看着天色已经黑下来的夜晚天空，现在是德国时间晚上九点，是日本的早上五点。

一如既往的起得很早啊，真田。

 

真田放下手机，眼睛下方的皮肤是少见的乌青，注意力也远不如平时集中。

一夜没睡。

真是太松懈了。

他原本是不想这样的，如果仅仅是因为迹部不回简讯的话，他不会这样。迹部本来就不是个很爱用社交软件闲聊的人，他的聊天工具多半都会被当做办公软件使用，而真田也不习惯智能电子设备，所以他和迹部很少交流，哪怕发简讯也通常是单方面传唤，“已读”就等于“同意”，从来没有过“发了简讯就必须回复”的感觉。

但是他今晚等待迹部的简讯时，却意外在网上看到了那张照片。

短短几个小时内，这张照片、这条新闻发酵得非常快，照片的标题是“迹部景吾看着死去的父亲”，也有直白一点的报纸上会直接写出“尸体”这样的词。记者抓拍的照片的质量通常是参差不齐的，可这张照片却独特地令人印象深刻。

照片的四周是有些虚影的，看得出抓拍的记者当时并不处在稳定的环境，而且拍摄角度也较低，稍微有点俯视的感觉。

迹部站在画面的中央，照片中只能看到他轮廓比一般亚洲人要漂亮一些的侧脸，太平间里冷色的灯光照在他的发顶，他低着头，脸上明明没有任何表情，但整个画面看起来却非常悲伤。

这种悲伤迅速抓住了所有观看新闻的人的眼球，并且逐渐由悲伤转为愤怒，等到了真田看到这则新闻的时候，网上的声音已经纷纷要求那名拍下这张照片的记者道歉了。

事实上恐怕不只会道歉，对方是迹部，拍下这种隐私的照片，活着的人还好说，然而照片中还有尸体的存在，大概已经涉嫌“不尊重尸体”的罪名，日后直接离职都很难说。

但这一切，还要等迹部反应过来之后。

目前的迹部财团对这件事毫无动静，尽管网络上已经为此掀起了不少的声浪。

声讨过记者的网友们在夜幕来临之后纷纷入睡，而真田坐在公寓的房间中，看着手机屏幕上的那张被转存过太多次已经有些模糊的照片，无论如何也无法入睡了。

迹部穿着他穿过的衣服，真田因此懂得了迹部白天发来的那条简讯的意思，但之后真田再给他解释，因为担心布料特殊所以不敢贸然清洗，这条足足有一百字的解释简讯，迹部却也没有回。

如果这个时候，他能在那边的话……

就好了。


	11. Chapter 11

“回日本的路上小心，迹部。”

迹部一手抱着白色的骨灰坛，侧过头“啊”了一声，向着后方随意地挥挥手，然后走进了登机通道。

手冢向着他的背影提高声音，“落地之后——记得报平安。”

迹部转过头来，嘴角挂着有些勉强的笑意，但还是向着手冢比了一个手势，“本大爷知道，你就不用担心了。”

“嗯。”手冢注视着他的眼睛，“过去之后要多保重。”

“你还真啰嗦啊……”迹部佯装不耐烦地“啧”了一声，他转过去不再看手冢，只留给他一个硬邦邦的背影，“快点回去训练吧，本大爷也要走了，再见。”

看到他这副模样，手冢反而安心了一些，几乎是没有停顿的，他也正式地说：“再见。”

直到迹部的身影完全消失在视线中，手冢转过身从包里拿出电话，开始给真田发简讯。

「迹部刚刚进入安检口，应该再过四十分钟左右登机。」

真田很快回复：「我知道了，谢谢。」

手冢将电话放回包里，他对迹部与真田的相处模式感到不解，但也不便多问，只好在这中间当一个传话者。

麻烦倒是不会特别麻烦，反正对他来说也只是动动手指的小事而已。不过如果可以的话，他还是希望真田能和迹部直接对话，毕竟一方的关怀还是传达出去、让对方知道才会比较好吧。

 

其实真田又何尝不想直接联系他呢。

他退回到简讯收发件箱的界面，这几天里他陆陆续续给迹部发了不少简讯，但是迹部的回复都很敷衍，显然是不想和他有过多交流。而且在明明知道对方刚失去了至亲的情况下，还要反复以关心为名而骚扰对方，这也实在太不礼貌了。

虽然真田不明白，为什么明明是从关心的角度出发，行为却会变得像一种尴尬的纠缠。

是因为举动与身份不符吗？

如果是这样的话，那么他又该以什么身份，去让这种举动变得合理起来……

之后的几天迹部依然很少回复他的简讯，更没有提出见面之类的要求，真田也自觉地不会过多打扰他，至多只有在克制之后的早晚问安。

从迹部的回复里他得不到任何关于这个人近况的线索，反而，他了解迹部的渠道都是难以置信地通过媒体、甚至是同事的口中。

同事自然不知道他们的副队长还和他们口中谈论的风云人物有着什么不可告人的关系，说起话来同样也是不管不顾，顺着葬礼的事谈起，渐渐又聊到私生活的方面。

在关于性取向的问题谈论到第三句时，真田终于忍无可忍地咆哮：“都没有事情做吗？！坐在办公室里觉得太闲了的话就出去做体能训练！”

这话一出，办公室里的人纷纷噤声，虽然对于负责文书工作的刑警来说，体能训练已经不是硬性要求，一直以来的管理这方面的上司也是得过且过。但如果真的把副队长惹恼了，要求他们像刚入队的毛头小子一样跑圈……也不是没可能啊。

在这种时候，当然不会有谁还那么不识相地挑衅，给自己找麻烦，大家相互交换眼神，紧紧闭上嘴巴——整个办公室都寂静得仿佛没有一个人。

 

直到真田离开办公室去上厕所，在关门前听到荒川一句牢骚。

“……今天火气怎么这么大，该不会是和恋人吵架了……”

他倒是希望迹部和他吵一架！

真田满心不悦地离开了办公室，走向洗手间的位置。他进门的时候路过靠近门口的那个隔间，自然地就想起了上次和迹部在这间窄小的空间里，他看着迹部在他面前将衬衫拉离肩膀，然后露出肩胛骨上方的那个齿痕。

不知道那个印记现在还是否留着。

水流声终止之后，真田提上裤子，走向洗手台在镜子前冲洗双手，他低头用烘干机吹拂掉手掌和手背的水珠，脑中忽然闪过刚刚荒川的话中的一个词语。

……恋人？

 

真田板着脸走出洗手间，又板着脸回到了自己的座位上，再然后，等他拿出电话的时候，他自己丝毫没有察觉，自己的表情已经变得柔和了。

尽管写下的话字数少得几乎可称吝啬。

「最近怎么样，有空吗。」

这条简讯在四个多小时后，那时候真田已经下班回到家里，刚刚吃过晚饭，准备洗澡之前得到了回复。

迹部的回答比问句更加简短：「没空。」

真田看着简讯的内容，沉默了几秒，然后用双手摆弄了一会儿他不习惯使用的智能机，打出几个字符：「晚安。」

 

他没有想到在这之后的第三天，他会以这种方式再见到迹部。

迹部躺在病床上，一只手在棉被外面，上方有装着透明液体的吊瓶向着橡胶管中匀速滴下药剂。

“这是什么？”真田问管家。

“是普通的葡萄糖。检验报告上显示，少爷的血糖最近有点低。”管家恭敬地说着，低头看了看手表，“医生说，再过一个小时左右少爷大概就醒了。”

真田抿了抿嘴唇，他直觉迹部一定不希望他出现在这里，但他现在已经来了。

看着迹部在枕头上微侧着的脑袋，他双眼紧闭着，神色也算不上轻松。真田皱了皱眉，又问：“为什么……会晕倒？”

真田之所以会到这里来，并非迹部家的人联系了他，而是在同事口中听到的迹部相关的即时新闻。

他们办公室里有一个相当不长记性的小子，三天前才因为闲聊被训斥过，过了三天之后又完全忘得干干净净，荒川一边处理文件，一边嚷嚷着：“啊啊！又有新闻了，那个迹部竟然在今天早上的晨会中晕倒了！”

宫岛对于上次真田的暴怒心有余悸，此刻十分不满地看了他一眼：“晕倒就晕倒了啊！我倒是很不明白，你为什么对那个人这么有兴趣？感觉这几天你每天都在说他的事。”

“啊？”荒木挠了挠头，哈哈笑了一下，“因为我和他初中是一个学校嘛，不过当时他是学长来着，也根本不认识我。说起来，那小子在当学生的时候真拉风啊！每次路过我们班的时候都要被女生的尖叫声吵死了，现在居然变得这么狼狈……”

真田忽然起身，椅子在地上蹭出一声尖锐的声响。

办公室里所有说话的人在一瞬间都闭了嘴，等着真田的怒火降临，然而他们都没等到，真田在原地站了三秒，然后转身就出去了。

荒川后知后觉地嘟囔着：“吓死我了……不过说起来，副队长好像这几天火气特别大啊。”

他身边的一个话不多的员警忽然开口：“是因为你总是提到迹部的原因吧。”

荒川不明所以：“哈？”

“你不知道吗？”员警看了他一眼，“副队长的初中，是立海大附中呢。”

荒川在脑中回忆了一会儿这个词，然后才恍然大悟：“啊！！原来是旧恩怨！难怪呢！不过你记得还真清楚啊，这种事情不身在其中应该记不住的吧。你初中是哪个学校的？”

员警淡淡地说：“青学。”

荒川拍案而起：“从今天起我跟你水火不容！”

“幼不幼稚啊你……”

 

“晕倒的原因……是因为睡眠不足，这半个月来少爷一直没有好好睡觉，在书房里也总是一不留神就通宵了。虽然劝过他了可是并没有用……如果少爷不肯听的话，我们说话是没有任何用处的。”

管家的表情里透露出明显的内疚和担心。

听到迹部晕倒的理由只是“睡眠不足”，而不是其他的什么原因之后，真田脸上没有什么表情，但是呼吸却明显放松了，不过很快，他的放松又消失得荡然无存，神色甚至比刚刚还要凝重。

管家将真田的神情变化尽收眼底，然后在心里不可避免的轻叹，又将视线放回到迹部的身上：有很多人都在关心你啊，少爷，怎么还总是对自己这么不在意呢？

想到这里，管家忽然说：“对了，真田君，你接下来忙吗？”

“怎么了？”真田抬起头，“不忙。有什么需要我的事吗？”

管家笑了笑：“真是不好意思，刚刚出来忘记带少爷的换洗衣物了，大概要现在回去拿，可以麻烦真田君在这里陪着少爷吗？”

就算是你不这么说，我也会留下来的。

真田这么想着，然后点了点头：“没问题，我会好好照顾他的，请放心吧。”

管家离开之后，真田搬了椅子在迹部床边坐下，他低头看着迹部陷入沉睡的脸，心里再次生出奇异的感觉。

看惯了迹部高高在上的、总是不可一世的姿态，这种状况下的他真是让人不适应。

这么想着，真田情不自禁地伸出手去，抚摸迹部眼下的那片皮肤，迹部的肤色是那种偏冷的白，这种肤色显得他整个人格外的孤高，真田不确定白皙的皮肤和角质层的厚薄是否有关系，但是看着迹部眼下明显的乌青时，他觉得很心疼。

只有这个想法了。

可以看得出迹部今早是和往常一样精心打扮之后出门的，真田曾经看到他对着镜子修理眉毛，显然今天这种干净的弧度也彰显着他早上做过同样的动作。

发型是一丝不苟的，认真熨烫过的衬衫也贴在身上，可这一切在他晕倒之后都显得苍白无力。

能够将外表打理得那么精致认真，又为什么不肯分出一点点时间去关注一下自己内在的身体状况还有精神？

明明已经很累了不是吗。

真田的指腹贴在他稍微皱起来的眉心上，他想让那片皮肤放松下来，但又担心自己的动作把对方弄醒过来。

僵持了几秒后，真田收回手，选择坐在一旁。

过了大概半小时之后，迹部的点滴已经快要结束了，真田立刻站起来走到病房外，找到一个护士来解决这个问题。

护士给迹部拔了针，又让真田按着他的手背，迹部此时仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀。

真田将他的手捧在手掌中，因为输液的原因，迹部的手指非常凉，连带着小臂的皮肤也是冷冷的，他握着迹部的手放进被子里，包裹着他的手，逐渐将所有的冰凉驱散干净。

或许是他太用力止血的原因，本来说的一个小时后醒来，迹部居然过了半个小时就醒了，他睁开眼睛的时候神色还是十足的茫然，看着真田的脸，下意识地就问。

“你为什么在这里？”

真田张了张嘴，不知道怎么回答。

因为我听说了你晕倒的消息，所以翘掉工作就跑来了。  
因为你这几天一直不怎么回复我的简讯。  
因为我……担心你？

他无法说出答案，只是继续捏按着迹部的手臂，然后低低地说：“你这几天都没怎么睡觉吧。”

迹部的双眼里终于恢复了大半清醒，“最近很忙。”

再忙，也不至于忙到连续半个月几乎彻夜不眠，把自己忙到住进医院的程度，这样不是反而得不偿失吗？

真田忽然停下了给他按摩的手，看着迹部的双眼，“我真的很生气。”

迹部脸上的表情罕见的有些惊愕的神色，“……哈？你有什么可生气的？”

“我可以理解你的心情，也不会以任何理由要求你这种时候振作起来，”真田说，他似乎在克制自己的怒气，“但是我不能接受，今天我来到医院，还是因为从同事的嘴里听到了你的消息。”

迹部愣了愣，然后才低声说：“这些该死的记者……”

真田伸手捏住他的脸，迫使他抬起头看着自己，语气不自觉地加重了，“是记者的问题吗？如果记者不报道，你就打算这样什么都不说吗？”

迹部的表情变得微妙起来，还有一点不知所措，他抬手挡开真田的手，不自在地稍微别过脑袋。

“太莫名其妙了吧……忽然跑过来，忽然这么生气。你到底想说什么？”

真田的神色闪烁了一下，他开始意识到自己刚刚的失控，怒气来得快去得也快，他很快开口：“抱歉。”

迹部“哼”了一声。

真田看着他，又伸手握住了迹部刚刚打过点滴的那只手，用手掌覆盖在他贴着医用胶带的手背上，“我只是……有点担心你。”

迹部挑了挑眉：“担心？你确定？”

“是，但不只是担心。”真田肯定地说，他不想有任何隐瞒，即使这些话很奇怪，但他一定要说出来，“我很生气，是因为你什么都不告诉我，我发了很多简讯给你、询问你的情况，但是你都不愿意告诉我，直到今天，你也一点都不想要我的帮助。”

迹部眨了眨眼睛，但是没有说话。

真田从他的表情里读不出任何可以用一个词概括的情绪，迹部丝毫不为所动，似乎只是在聆听。

一种失望感油然而生，真田垂下眼睛，沉声问：“你讨厌我吗？”

“不。”迹部这次回答得很快。

真田的眼睛忽然又抬起来了，他看着迹部，试着开口，“既然这样，那么……”

“啊！”

没有被关严的门忽然打开了，一个银发的男人跌跌撞撞地摔了进来。

两个人纷纷看向门口，仁王从地上站起来，一边笑着一边冲着他们挥了挥手，“不好意思不好意思，我真的不是故意要偷听的。”

看着迹部和真田的表情，仁王嘴边挂着懒懒的笑意，“或者说，我不是故意要打断的？”

“……”

迹部更早一点反应过来，仁王比起以前的变化倒是非常小，甚至后脑的那个小辫子都没有什么改动，他注意到仁王的手上拿着挂号单，“仁王啊，好久不见了。不过你怎么会在这里，生病了？”

仁王低低地笑了一声，随后又伸手摸了摸腹部的位置，“啊？算是吧。从几天前开始就一直很疼啊，好不容易今天才排到队，说是要做个胃镜什么的……麻烦死了。”

听到现在，真田也原谅了他刚刚闯进来的行为，而是皱起眉责怪他：“你还是和以前一样不好好吃饭？非要把自己折腾到来看病才满意吗？”

“别生气嘛——”仁王拖长了语调，他看起来脸色不是太好，找了个地方坐下之后才显得轻松一些，他转了转眼睛，忽然开口转移了注意力，“说起来，真田，你什么时候和迹部关系这么好了？上学的时候你们几乎完全没什么交集呢，现在亲密到一个生病、另一个直接充当家属角色啦？真是奇妙呢，puri.”

对面两个人的表情一瞬间都有些不自然。

“我也不知道。”迹部开口，然后看了真田一眼，“本大爷的管家去哪里了？”

真田也不知道自己为什么要解释给仁王听，明明对方与他们两个毫无关系，“啊……管家先生，说是忘记带换洗衣服，所以回去拿了。”

迹部的嘴角抽动了一下，这种白痴的理由……当他是傻瓜吗？管家绝对是故意的，居然敢把他丢下一个人跑掉，翅膀硬了啊……

不过现在他可没有太多的工夫去关心管家的行为，而是又看向仁王，“你是来看病的吧？本大爷还没记忆错乱的话，这里好像不是诊室。”

仁王嘻嘻地一笑，“这个嘛，真的抱歉啦。刚刚在走廊上看到真田，我还以为里面是幸村呢，所以才在外面偷听的，如果知道是迹部的话……”

听到幸村的名字，真田下意识看了一眼迹部的脸，对方的表情里没有任何异常，他目不转睛地看着仁王，嘴角似乎带上笑意，“哦？如果是本大爷的话，你要怎么样？”

“啊，不知道呢puri，”仁王懒洋洋地说，“可能会直接走掉吧？”

虽然知道他是故意的，但这种话还是让迹部又气又笑，迹部伸出手指点了点仁王的方向，对着真田说：“把他直接轰出去吧。”

仁王十分虚假地靠在墙边，“啊啊好疼……疼得走不了了，我可能要住在这里了。晚安，两位。”

对于欺诈师来说，虚假的表演反而可能是真相，真田想起他的病，不敢松懈，走过去扶了一下仁王，“不是要做胃镜吗？你的家人呢，胃镜好像需要家属陪同吧？”

仁王任由他扶着，他在凳子上做好，伸手不耐烦地抓了抓头发，“这种事情我知道啦，但是我也没办法啊，亲戚都住在神奈川，这里也没有什么朋友……”

听起来真可怜啊。迹部没有把话说出口，在心里稍微思考了一下，就说道：“这样的话，真田你陪他做胃镜吧？本大爷这边没关系。”

仁王不满地说：“不行不行，他太啰嗦了，我会在做胃镜前先被骂死。”

迹部有些好笑地看着他：“难怪你没有朋友啊，仁王。”

仁王弓着腰趴在一旁的桌子上，歪头看着迹部，“好奇怪啊，这种语气。难道你就有朋友吗？”

迹部一时咂舌，真田对这两个人的胡扯忍无可忍，他伸手抓住仁王的手臂，“快点起来，我陪你去做。”

“啊，好哦。”仁王伸手把挂号单塞在真田的手里，“不过胃镜的诊室门前有一个大长队，看起来最少要排两个小时……真田你先帮我排队吧，怎么样？”

末了，他又补充了一句：“我是病人呢，piyo.”

真田抓起挂号单和缴费单，臭着脸出去了，留下病房中的两个人。

迹部调整了一下坐姿，看着不远处趴着的仁王，“说吧，有什么事？”

仁王将脑袋枕在臂弯里，声音低低的，但其中的兴趣丝毫未减，“你和真田到底是什么关系啊？什么时候开始的？”


End file.
